Le Vent de l'Hiver
by Dyssery
Summary: Tous les Héros n'ont pas une destinée hors du commun. Tous les Héros n'ont pas d'intérêt aux yeux des Dieux. Tous les Héros n'habitent même pas aux États-Unis. Certains sont juste des ados français classiques. Des ados classiques qui se débattent au milieu d'une vie qui pourrait être classique. Mais qui ne le reste pas toujours.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ceux qui s'égareront ici !_

 _Juste un petit mot de l'autrice pour introduire cette histoire : le résumé a dû le faire comprendre, elle se passe dans l'univers de Percy Jackson mais ne reprend aucun des personnages du canon. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle a été créée uniquement pour mettre en scène son personnage principal, qui est né par hasard, et que ce qui m'est venu en tête pour lui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui peut se passer dans le canon._

 _Et puisque je peux maintenant ajouter des images, et que cette histoire a enfin sa couverture, pour ceux que ça intéresse elle est né comme ça : un de mes amis avait en avatar le fanart de Nico, des Héros de l'Olympe, fait par **viria13** (go check here : art/Nico-di-little-khem-364474171 ! Et n'hésitez pas à regarder tout son Deviantart, elle fait des trucs géniaux). J'ai beaucoup aimé la pose alors je l'ai redessiné (yep, c'est la couv), et comme mon ami est fan des tempêtes et que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui était représenté sur le coup, je lui ai créé une personnalité complètement différente dans ma tête. Et j'ai eu envie de la poser sur le papier. Ensuite, les évènements se sont imposés d'eux-même jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne ce qui suit._

 _D'un point de vue mise en forme, le récit a été écrit en une unique partie. S'il est divisé ici c'est uniquement pour un confort de lecture, pour permettre une pause sans risque de perdre son paragraphe. À titre informatif, pour ceux à qui le nombre de mots ne parle pas forcément beaucoup (comme moi), les deux chapitres font respectivement_ _31 et 20 pages word format standard._

 _J'espère que ce que vous lirez vous plaira au moins un peu, et sur ce,_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

 _P.S. : C'est la première fois que je poste sur FFnet et je me suis pas mal débattue avec les modifications du DocManager, alors je compte sur votre clémence si un problème de mise en page est resté caché :3_

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Le jeune homme s'avança le long de l'éperon rocheux. Il éprouvait une joie farouche à se mettre ainsi en danger, à se déplacer sur la crête d'une falaise, au risque de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber jusqu'à s'écraser sur les rochers plusieurs mètres plus bas. Et une partie de lui murmurait qu'il pourrait très bien forcer un peu les choses, faire un pas un peu maladroit, marcher volontairement sur une pierre à l'aspect friable, juste pour voir ce qu'il se passerait, juste pour voir si quelque chose se passerait.

Ce n'était pas un penchant suicidaire, pas même inconscient. Simplement une curiosité à la limite du malsain. Il voulait savoir ce que ferait son père, s'il se trouvait en danger de mort, il voulait le constater de ses propres yeux.

Un caillou couvert de mousse lui fit de l'œil juste un peu sur la pente. Il soupira. Il savait très bien ce que son père ferait s'il se laissait aller à poser le pied dessus. Rien du tout. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à foutre de la mort d'un de ses enfants.

Il était arrivé au bout de la pointe, qui s'abaissait légèrement avant de brusquement s'arrêter, et devant lui s'étendait la mer. Il pouvait apercevoir des ruines sur un îlot un peu plus. Puis l'océan.

Il s'assit et fixa l'horizon sans le voir. Le jour commençait à s'assombrir et le ciel, désespérément bleu, perdait un peu de son éclat. Au pied de la falaise les vagues léchaient les rochers presque nonchalamment. Il contempla la pierre dont il était entouré, chichement couverte d'herbe et de végétation basse, pelée par endroits, acérée parfois. Un vent léger passait dans ses cheveux et rafraichissait ce soir de fin d'été.

La Bretagne. Dans le fond, ici ou ailleurs, ça ne faisait pas une grande différence pour lui. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était attaché à la ville de sa naissance. Il n'avait même pas d'amis à perdre. C'est juste qu'il aurait aimé…au moins être averti du projet. Mais depuis quelques mois il ne faisait plus vraiment partie de cette famille, alors à quoi bon lui demander son avis ?

Il soupira encore. Son père… celui qu'il croyait être son père avant ne le regardait même plus en face depuis que la vérité s'était imposée à eux sous la forme d'une chimère qui avait bien failli le tuer. Dans la panique de l'attaque il avait sans comprendre comment réussi à électrocuter le monstre. Et c'est comme ça qu'il avait tout découvert. Que les dieux grecs, et tout le bestiaire associé, existaient. Que sa famille était un mensonge. Qu'il était le fils de Zeus. Rien moins que ça. Il laissa échapper un rire amer.

Il avait passé l'été dans une caricature de colonie de vacances qui se faisait appeler « Camp Half Blood», colonie des Sang-Mêlé, il avait rencontré tout un tas de bâtards du même genre que lui, il avait appris le grec ancien – la première fois qu'il pouvait lire quelque chose correctement – et à se battre à l'épée, on lui avait expliqué que si les mortels ignoraient tout du pot-aux-roses c'était grâce à la Brume, ce phénomène qui permet de soustraire certains éléments à leur vue, comme l'œil unique d'un cyclope ou le putain de corps de cheval d'un centaure… Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était comment ils pouvaient tous accepter si facilement les choses. Il était né juste parce qu'un enfoiré de dieu était incapable de contrôler sa libido, merde ! Alors pourquoi était-il le seul à… à… à vouloir foutre le feu à l'Olympe et défoncer la gueule de son tout-puissant père ?

Il en voulait à sa mère aussi, d'avoir agi comme elle l'avait fait. Et à son p… à l'homme qui l'avait élevé, de le regarder comme une créature monstrueuse.

Mais se lamenter sur lui-même ne rendrait pas les choses plus faciles. Après tout, ses parents ne s'étaient pas séparés. Alors peut-être que les choses redeviendraient, disons à peu près normales dans sa vie aussi. Mais il savait bien qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Il ne croyait pas une seule seconde que celui qu'il considérait comme son père il n'y a pas trois mois ne le regarde à nouveau comme son fils un jour.

Ses parents avaient décidé de déménager et de venir s'installer à Saint-Brieuc suite à une proposition professionnelle faite à son… l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Il n'avait pas vraiment suivi les détails, d'autant qu'ils le lui avaient dit quand ils chargeaient les bagages avant de quitter définitivement leur maison, alors qu'il rentrait à peine de la colonie. Ils auraient préféré qu'il reste là-bas, sans doute. Avec « les siens ». Qu'il ne revienne pas leur imposer sa présence et ce qu'elle signifiait, qu'il ne revienne pas pour foutre leur vie en l'air.

Il y avait pensé, bien sûr. Il n'était pas idiot, il s'était bien rendu compte qu'ils ne leur manquaient pas du tout. Il se demandait s'il y avait eu des disputes pendant l'été, des cris, des larmes, des reproches, des explications. Cyniquement il espérait que oui. Mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à rester au milieu de ses imbéciles heureux de confrères, dans la proximité forcée de ce genre de structure. Pendant l'été il avait tout fait pour éviter de s'intégrer, et n'avait même pas fait l'effort de retenir les prénoms de ses demi-frères et sœurs. Évidemment il avait conscience qu'il exagérait et que beaucoup étaient aussi amers que lui, mais dans le fond il s'en fichait, ça ne changeait rien à sa situation, et peu importaient les circonstances de sa naissance, ses parents n'avaient d'autre choix que de le supporter puisqu'il l'avait décidé ainsi.

Il sortit de ses réflexions pour constater que la luminosité avait encore baissée. Pendant un instant il envisagea de passer la nuit dehors. Il doutait qu'on s'inquiète pour lui de toute façon. Mais il renonça à cette idée assez vite et se leva pour rentrer. Cependant, alors qu'il bondissait lestement sur le petit surplomb qui était juste après sa position actuelle il percuta presque un individu qui avait eu la même idée de flirter avec le vide. La personne en face de lui eut un mouvement de recul instinctif qui lui fit perdre son fragile équilibre avec un petit cri de surprise.

Immédiatement il jeta son bras en avant et la saisit au poignet juste avant qu'elle ne tombe vers l'arrière, au pied du surplomb, voire plus bas. Beaucoup plus bas. Et pendant une seconde il réalisa qu'il n'avait qu'à entrouvrir les doigts pour qu'un corps aille s'écraser en contrebas dans une gerbe de sang et d'ossements pulvérisés.

Mais ça ne dura qu'un instant. Puis il remarqua le flot de cheveux blonds clairs qui volait dans le timide vent du soir, les yeux d'un bleu délavés écarquillés de terreur, la bouche aux lèvres pâles entrouverte sur son exclamation, et la peau du visage d'une blancheur de craie, probablement désertée de la moindre goutte de sang. Il la tracta sur le surplomb pour qu'elle retrouve l'équilibre. Elle semblait complètement ahurie par la surprise.

« Désolé. »

Il l'avait dit sans sourire, de sa voix grave et inexpressive qu'il usait habituellement pour dissuader les gens de chercher à poursuivre la conversation, et absolument sans en penser un mot. Mais le son sembla rendre ses esprits à son interlocutrice, qui eut enfin l'air de vraiment le voir.

« Ah…non… C'est moi. Je ne pensais pas…qu'il y aurait quelqu'un ici. »

Et quel abruti incapable d'agir sur le vent pour éviter la chute viendrait se promener dans un endroit pareil ? songea-t-il sombrement.

Elle baissa le regard, et pendant une seconde il eut l'impression qu'elle voyait son épée, celle qu'il avait pris l'habitude de garder à son flanc en toutes circonstances durant l'été. Il se maudit intérieurement de l'avoir emportée, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de chercher une explication quant à sa possession d'une telle arme puis il fut soudainement frappé par le fait que la brume protégeait l'objet et qu'elle ne devait pas être capable de le voir. Et effectivement elle releva les yeux sans la moindre trace d'interrogation.

« Merci. »

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris, et se souvint qu'il venait probablement de sauver la vie de cette fille. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'allait pas en faire tout un plat. Et puis il se dit qu'il pouvait toujours la pousser dans le vide si c'était le cas. En plaisantant. Plus ou moins.

Il haussa les épaules sans répondre et la contourna pour rejoindre un espace moins périlleux. Il frissonna. La journée avait été chaude et il ne portait qu'un t-shirt, mais la tombée de la nuit avait apparemment fait perdre plusieurs degrés à la température. Il partit sans se retourner, en ayant presque déjà oublié cette rencontre singulière.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Il en avait marre. Marre de tous ces imbéciles avec qui il allait au lycée, marre de ceux qui se prenaient pour des caïds parce qu'ils fumaient des joints à chaque intercours, marre de celles qui se prenaient pour des bombes parce qu'elles s'habillaient comme des trainées de télé-réalité et qu'elles se tartinaient la figure de fond de teint, marre des profs qui jouaient aux chefs ou aux victimes.

Jusque-là il s'était contenté de laisser couler, marquant sa froide indifférence pour tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait réussi à dissuader les curieux qui voulaient se faire un ami du nouveau venu et il avait désormais la réputation d'un bêcheur, un sale petit prétentieux qui se croyait meilleur que tous les autres. Il ne se pensait pas forcément au-dessus d'eux mais tant qu'on lui fichait la paix peu importait que l'idée qu'on avait de lui soit fausse.

Mais ce matin les choses avaient un peu dérapées.

Fidèle à son habitude il était arrivé en avance. Il avait laissé tomber son sac au sol et s'était laissé glisser le long du mur pour s'avachir à côté de la porte de sa salle. Il lui restait un bon quart d'heure avant le début du cours. Il avait sorti un rubik's cube de son sac pour s'occuper les mains. Il se débrouillait bien en casse-tête et résoudre un cube trois/trois était devenue une procédure machinale pour lui. Tourner les couronnes se ramenait à un exercice de relaxation et son esprit se coulait dans un processus logique mais pas rébarbatif.

Puis soudainement, alors que le couloir avait doucement commencé à se remplir, un sac était venu le heurter et avait envoyé valdinguer son cube un peu plus loin.

« Oups ! Désolé freak, je t'avais pas vu ! »

Victor. Le roi des cons ou peu s'en fallait. Et dire qu'il se croyait si cool, à placer des mots anglais à tout va…

Il n'avait pas répondu pas à la provocation et avait commencé à se redresser pour aller chercher son casse-tête.

« Attends, laisse je m'en occupe ! »

Victor l'avait repoussé au sol d'une main et l'avait devancé. Il avait saisi l'objet et se l'était jeté de main en main.

« Je comprends pas comment on peut trouver un truc pareil intéressant, avait-il dit de façon faussement désinvolte. »

Il était resté assis et l'avait regardé d'un air désabusé. Il avait bien vu que l'autre cherchait le conflit et qu'il ne serait pas satisfait tant qu'il n'aurait pas gagné une raison de lui cogner dessus. Sauf que si ça devait arriver il serait surpris.

« Rien d'étonnant quand on a un QI d'huitre. »

Victor était resté bouche-bée de surprise. Il en avait marre de ce petit con qui se croyait si intelligent alors il avait décidé de le malmener un peu. Il pensait que l'autre s'énerverait, qu'il exigerait qu'on lui rende son jouet, pas qu'il le tournerait en ridicule. Les autres élèves présents avaient même eu un petit rire devant la réponse. Pourtant eux non plus ils ne pouvaient pas le saquer. Il avait lancé le rubik's cube, furieux.

« Tiens, récupère le, ton joujou débile, espèce de puceau ! »

Le « puceau » s'était levé tranquillement. Il avait décidé que cette fois il ne laisserait pas simplement couler. La journée avait très mal commencée et se défouler un peu ne lui semblait pas être une mauvaise idée.

« Puisque tu abordes le sujet de ta sexualité débordante, Jessica avait l'air un peu déçue de tes performances, l'autre jour. On est entre nous, tu peux bien me le dire, tu as tenu combien de secondes ? »

Victor avait senti son sang se glacer. Comment est-ce que cet enculé osait lui parler comme ça ? D'autant qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'il ait entendu cette salope de Jessica… Il amorça un coup de poing.

« Bonjour tout le monde. »

Son bas était retombé mollement le long de son corps. L'autre l'avait défié du regard. Mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour le frapper devant un membre du corps enseignant.

« Je vais te faire ta fête, tu m'entends, ducon ? avait-t-il sifflé entre ses dents. »

Mais le « con » ne lui avait répondu qu'avec un sourire moqueur avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle.

Toute la matinée il avait senti que Victor bouillait de l'intérieur. De temps à autre il avait vu son offenseur lui jeter un regard assassin, mais il s'asseyait toujours au fond des salles, ce qui limitait les échanges visuels. Il avait vaguement eu envie de rire, à voir cet imbécile crever d'envie de le frapper, et encore plus lorsqu'il avait imaginé ce qui arriverait s'ils se battaient vraiment. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour l'éthique des divinités grecques qu'il allait retenir ses coups…

Quand le « caïd » s'était retourné une fois de plus pour lui faire comprendre que son heure approchait en faisant mine de se trancher la gorge avec le pouce, il avait levé les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il s'était demandé jusqu'à quel point il devrait l'amocher pour le dissuader définitivement de l'approcher. Il en avait déjà marre. Enfin tant pis, se débarrasser de cette corvée ne lui prendrait pas vraiment longtemps.

À la fin de la matinée il était sorti sans se préoccuper de celui qui voulait lui casser la gueule et s'était dirigé vers son self. Mais alors qu'il arrivait dans la cour il avait senti un mouvement brusque dans son dos. Sans marquer la moindre cassure avec son mouvement de marche précédent il avait pivoté vers l'arrière tout en déviant la main qui était censée le saisir brutalement à l'épaule. Apparemment Victor avait décidé de tenter sa chance en traître. Emporté par son élan, il s'était rattrapé de justesse et s'était retourné vers son adversaire, furieux.

« Désolé, j'avais oublié qu'on avait pris rendez-vous. Mais je t'en prie, viens. »

La provocation l'avait amusé. Il considérait qu'il s'était suffisamment bien conduit jusque-là pour se permettre un écart. Et quitte à n'en faire qu'un seul, il serait mémorable. Après tout, l'autre l'avait cherché, si ça se terminait mal pour lui on ne pourrait rien lui reprocher, puisqu'il s'agissait de légitime défense. Il avait réprimé un sourire sauvage. Il s'était conduit de façon modérée pendant bien trop longtemps, c'était l'heure de se lâcher.

En face, Victor avait semblé légèrement indécis. Il faut dire que l'esquive avait été parfaite. Pour la première fois il avait réalisé qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas le dessus. Mais il était allé trop loin pour laisser tomber, et le cercle des curieux qui s'étaient amassés autour d'eux n'avait cessé de s'agrandir. Et puis tant pis s'il prenait quelques coups, il allait effacer le sourire supérieur du visage de ce petit merdeux qui le prenait de haut.

Il s'était jeté sur le « freak » avec un cri de rage, et ce dernier s'était contenté encore une fois de l'esquiver souplement. Il avait enchaîné en jetant ses poings en avant, mais son adversaire s'était systématiquement effacé devant ses coups, et ne l'avait laissé brasser que de l'air. Et puis soudainement, un genou qui avait semblé sortir de nulle part était venu le cueillir à l'estomac. Il avait reculé sous la violence du choc, les mains pressées sur le ventre, plié en deux, mais était péniblement parvenu à rester debout. Il avait relevé la tête pour voir l'autre le dévisager nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches de son blouson gris. Furieux d'être ainsi dévalorisé, il avait foncé droit devant, la tête en avant, dans le but de le saisir à bras le corps pour le jeter au sol. En force brute, vu son gabarit, il aurait forcément le dessus, et pourrait démolir sa sale petite gueule sans qu'il puisse esquiver les coups cette fois. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévu. Son opposant s'était décalé, ne laissant qu'une jambe tendue sur son chemin pour le faire trébucher, puis il l'avait saisi par un bras, qu'il avait tordu violemment dans une clé qui l'avait privé du moindre geste à cause de la douleur que cela provoquait. Et alors qu'il était à genoux sans savoir quoi faire, un pied était venu s'écraser sur son visage, brisant son nez dans un craquement sinistre.

D'accord il s'était laissé emporter. Mais quand même, c'était cette tache de Victor qui l'avait attaqué en premier. Et puis franchement, un nez cassé ce n'était pas si grave que ça… Mais comme Victor avait dû être emmené à l'infirmerie, les profs avaient posé des questions. Et évidemment, les autres ne s'étaient pas fait prier longtemps pour le vendre. Il avait été convoqué chez le proviseur pour s'expliquer, et peu importe qui avait commencé, ce n'était pas lui qui avait besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Le proviseur avait appelé ses parents, pour qu'ils viennent le chercher suite à son exclusion provisoire d'une semaine. Et il devrait présenter ses excuses à Victor.

Dans le fond, tout ça il s'en fichait. La seule chose qui l'énervait profondément c'était la façon qu'ils avaient tous de le traiter comme s'il était le pire des monstres. Pour ses profs il ne serait plus rien d'autre qu'un adolescent dérangé avec des penchants pour la violence. Et pour ses « parents » c'était encore pire, puisqu'ils connaissaient son ascendance et avaient l'excuse en or pour désormais considérer qu'elle faisait de lui quelqu'un – non, quelque chose – de dangereux. Et passée l'engueulade pour s'être fait virer du lycée à peine deux semaines après le début des cours, il avait bien vu l'éclat de satisfaction sadique dans leur regard quand ils lui avaient annoncé qu'à la prochaine incartade de ce genre ce ne serait pas la peine pour lui de songer à revenir après l'été suivant.

Ouais, il en avait marre. Marre de ses parents aussi. Surtout.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement à la maison, il sortit de la voiture sans leur adresser un regard, sourd à leurs cris et reproches incessants. Il monta directement dans sa chambre, à l'étage, et s'enferma sans leur laisser le temps de réagir. Ils tapèrent à la porte quelques minutes, en lui criant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça, mais ils se lassèrent vite et le laissèrent tranquille. Après tout, ça devait bien les arranger, de ne plus avoir à jouer les parents responsables pour le moment.

Il resta allongé de tout son long sur son lit pendant un moment, à ressasser ses griefs divers. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir cogner un peu plus longtemps sur Victor, il ne pensait pas que ce serait une telle lavette. Bon d'accord, il savait parfaitement que ce serait une telle lavette, mais les coups il les avait cherchés.

Il se releva, s'assit au bord de son lit, et fit courir son regard sur sa nouvelle chambre. Il l'occupait depuis un peu plus de deux semaines mais ne se l'était pas appropriée plus que ça. Il avait d'ailleurs encore tendance à se prendre le mur en essayant de se lever par le mauvais côté du lit. Les habitudes ont la vie dure. La pièce n'était pas extrêmement grande et à peu près carrée. La porte s'ouvrait dans le coin droit, face au mur qui donnait sur l'extérieur et qui se trouvait pour cette raison être muni d'une fenêtre, ornée d'un voilage blanc. Sous cette dernière se trouvait le lit, le long du mur, recouvert d'une couette bleu marine. À gauche de la porte en entrant, un bureau en bois clair prenait place, recouvert de feuille de cours et de classeurs en vrac. Le mur de gauche était en fait un placard à porte miroir coulissante, à moitié ouverte et laissant voir plusieurs tas de vêtements mal pliés. Et à côté de la tête du lit, son épée était appuyée contre le mur. Quand il y réfléchissait, c'était le seul objet personnel présent dans la pièce, les cours et les fringues ne comptaient pas. Le seul objet auquel il tenait. Il n'avait accroché aucun poster, apporté aucune déco pour personnaliser cet espace, seule son épée permettait d'identifier la pièce comme étant SA chambre.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était importante pour lui. D'une certaine façon, c'était un symbole de son ascendance divine qu'il détestait. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour se battre non plus. Peut-être que c'était simplement pour son côté chevaleresque, pour les réminiscences de rêve d'enfant qu'elle lui inspirait. Peut-être aussi parce que ce n'était pas son père qui la lui avait donnée, mais parce qu'il l'avait simplement récupérée dans l'armurerie de la colonie.

Il sourit en la saisissant, puis se leva pour l'accrocher à sa ceinture. Il ne la portait pas au lycée, elle était un peu trop encombrante. D'après ce qu'il savait, certains sang-mêlé avaient des objets divins qui se faisaient passer pour des objets normaux, il avait entendu parler d'épées qui devenaient des stylos Bic quand on les rangeait, mais il était bien content que ce ne soit pas le cas de la sienne. Ça aurait brisé tout son intérêt.

Il se tourna machinalement vers le miroir. Ses cheveux, d'un châtain foncé un peu terne, avaient poussés pendant l'été, ils tombaient désormais en mèches plus ou moins folles jusqu'en dessous de son menton et sur ses yeux noirs. Il remarqua que ses joues s'étaient un peu creusées et avaient perdu leurs rondeurs, vestiges de l'enfance. En revanche, son nez légèrement retroussé lui donnait lui un air un peu plus juvénile qui lui déplaisait.

Il baissa les yeux pour boucler sur ses hanches la ceinture qui lui servait à porter son épée, nue à sa droite, et saisit son blouson. Il avait décidé de sortir, et bien qu'il fasse encore chaud il n'était pas sûr que ça dure.

Il enfila ses chaussures puis s'approcha de la fenêtre. Vu ce qui s'était passé dans la matinée, il se doutait bien que ses parents refuseraient qu'il sorte. Mais il se passerait de leur avis. Il ouvrit la vitre en grand, laissant un vent tiède s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Il inspira profondément, les yeux fermés. Puis il s'élança dans le vide.

Il sentait la caresse du vent, il sentait l'air l'entourer, courir sur sa peau, jouer dans ses cheveux. La sensation de chute l'enivrait, mais sa chambre n'était pas assez haute pour qu'il prenne le temps d'en profiter. Une seule pensée et le vent vint l'entourer de façon plus intense, un tourbillon doux se développa autour de son corps, la résistance de l'air à son égard augmenta, et il se reçu souplement sur le sol.

Il partit en direction des falaises.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Il avait marché sans vraiment réfléchir, et se rendit compte qu'il était retourné du côté de l'éperon rocheux où il s'était réfugié peu de temps après son arrivée. Comme il l'avait fait la première fois, il s'avança dans le but de se trouver tout au bout de la pointe, juste au-dessus de la mer, dont le fracas emplissait tout le l'espace.

Il grimpa sur la partie légèrement surélevée qui précédait la petite plate-forme qui l'avait accueilli la dernière fois. À cet endroit il se dressa de toute sa hauteur, surplombant l'océan, subissant le vent marin, écartant les bras pour mieux le sentir. Son blouson ouvert battait ses flancs. Il se sentait bien. Enfin, presque.

Brusquement, il baissa les yeux, et vit que la fille de l'autre jour, assise juste sous le surplomb, l'observait.

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, à se fixer sans réagir. Il était contrarié. Vraiment contrarié. Ça lui paraissait pourtant évident qu'un tel endroit serait désert. Et voilà qu'il devait tomber sur quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à qui il avait sauvé la vie en plus. Il s'en serait bien passé. Ceci dit, il était aussi en colère contre lui-même d'avoir oublié l'existence de cette fille. S'il s'en était souvenu il ne serait pas venu à cet endroit. Ou en tout cas il se serait préparé à la possibilité d'y trouver quelqu'un et à devoir aller ailleurs. Enfin au moins, il n'aurait pas été pris de court à ce point.

Elle réajusta une mèche de cheveux blonds dorés derrière son oreille sans détourner ses yeux bleus vifs, apparemment aussi surprise que lui. Il se demanda, furieux, pourquoi quelqu'un de normal viendrait se poster à un endroit pareil, et son expression se durcit. Elle haussa les sourcils de façon presque imperceptible en le remarquant et lança tranquillement :

« Désolée, le siège de ceux qui veulent se perdre au bout du monde est déjà pris, on dirait. »

Avant de simplement se détourner pour reprendre la lecture d'un livre qu'il n'avait pas remarqué de prime abord.

Il fut déstabilisé. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le salue timidement, à ce qu'elle le remercie encore peut-être, à ce qu'elle essaie de nouer le contact, même. Pas à ce qu'elle l'envoie sur les roses. Cela le piqua au vif.

Il bondit du surplomb pour se retrouver sur le même plan qu'elle et se planta debout à côté d'elle, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

« Je te trouve bien vindicative pour quelqu'un à qui j'ai sauvé la vie. »

« Tu as l'air de tellement le regretter que j'ai un peu de mal à être sincèrement reconnaissante. »

Il resta bouche-bée.

« Alors comment c'était ? demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'elle se tournait vers lui en abordant un sourire en coin. »

« …Quoi ? »

« De tenir la vie de quelqu'un entre tes mains ? »

Il la fixa sans répondre. La conversation prenait une tournure bizarre, et cette fille se moquait ouvertement de lui.

« Pas bien différent de maintenant, où te jeter du haut de la falaise ne serait pas si difficile que ça, dit-il finalement. »

« Ne dis pas de sottises, si tu devais utiliser la force, l'action perdrait toute sa spontanéité, enchaîna-t-elle, faussement moralisatrice. »

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle avait recommencé à lire sans plus se préoccuper de sa présence. Ne pas prêter attention aux autres était quelque chose qu'il faisait régulièrement, et sans que cela ne le gêne, mais pour une fois il en était bien incapable. Parce qu'elle avait parfaitement perçu l'instant où il avait envisagé de la lâcher dans le vide.

« Je ne l'aurais pas fait, tu sais. »

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles, il n'avait rien fait alors pourquoi il se justifiait ?

« Oh je sais. Tu ne l'AS pas fait. »

Et subitement cela le frappa. Elle avait parfaitement perçu l'instant où il avait envisagé de la lâcher dans le vide, pourtant elle n'en avait rien à faire. Et c'était cela qui l'empêchait de simplement l'ignorer. Parce qu'après ce qui s'était passé il aurait voulu qu'elle ait peur de lui. Ou au moins qu'elle soit un minimum mal-à-l'aise. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Et ça l'agaçait.

« Tu es suicidaire ? lança-t-il, cynique. »

« Non, pas spécialement, pourquoi ? »

Il grimaça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle répondait à une question pareille de la part d'un parfait inconnu d'une façon aussi détachée ?

« Alors pourquoi tu es là ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Et il se sentit satisfait de la mettre en défaut. Mais ça ne dura pas.

Elle se tourna vers lui, sans sourire cette fois et demanda :

« Pourquoi TU es là. »

Il eut presque un mouvement de recul en entendant la question. Il était là sans raison particulière, mais maintenant elle allait penser que lui il était suicidaire. Sauf que pour sa part il ne risquait absolument rien, même en cas de faux mouvement, parce qu'il savait comment utiliser le vent pour amortir ses chutes, et peu importe la hauteur de laquelle il tombait dans le vide. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire ça.

Contre toute attente elle éclata de rire. Et il se sentit encore plus agacé.

« Tu ne devrais pas poser de questions auxquelles tu ne veux pas apporter de réponse. »

Il grogna en l'entendant dire ça. Il se sentait ridicule, il n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser quelqu'un d'autre dominer la conversation.

Il se frotta les mains en cherchant quelque chose à rétorquer. La température avait vraiment baissée sans qu'il y prenne garde. Il ferma son blouson, et eut vaguement l'impression que son geste avait surpris son interlocutrice.

Elle referma son livre et se leva avant qu'il n'ait trouvé quoi que ce soit à dire.

« Je te laisse la place pour cette fois. »

Et elle escalada prestement le surplomb sous ses yeux étonnés.

« En quel honneur ? jeta-t-il alors qu'elle se redressait plus haut. »

Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui pour lui répondre, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres roses :

« Disons que comme ça la prochaine fois se sera ton tour d'être serviable. »

Il attendit un peu puis d'une simple pression du pied commanda au vent de le déposer sur le surplomb, pour observer cette fille étrange s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Il était resté un moment sur l'éperon, finalement. La nuit tombait déjà quand il rentra. Il avait complètement oublié les évènements de la matinée, mais ceux-ci se rappelèrent brutalement à lui à peine il passa la porte.

« Mon chéri ! »

Sa mère se jeta sur lui en poussant ce cri affolé. Puis le lâcha aussitôt pour le gifler, avant d'à nouveau le serrer dans ses bras. Il resta cloué sur place par la surprise sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de disparaître comme ça, enfin ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement hystérique. »

« Hein, quoi ? »

Brusquement, il prit conscience qu'il était sorti sans prévenir personne et qu'il rentrait bien après l'heure du repas.

« Heu…je… »

Sa mère le tenait toujours dans ses bras. Ça l'empêchait de réfléchir. Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être déçue de le voir rentrer ?

« Fils, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Il se tourna vivement vers son p…son père. Il ne l'avait plus appelé « fils » depuis qu'il avait découvert qui était son vrai p…son père biologique.

« Je… »

Il se sentait complètement sonné. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, aujourd'hui ?

Sa mère le lâcha finalement, et se recula.

Il la regarda retenir ses larmes de soulagement, il regarda son p...père qui se retenait d'exploser de colère. Et sans pouvoir se retenir il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Vous n'êtes pas déçus que je sois rentré ? »

L'expression d'étonnement blessé qui passa sur leur visage lui donna l'impression d'être parcouru d'une onde de chaleur.

« Enfin, comment tu as pu croire une chose pareille ? »

« Je croyais que… que vous ne me considériez plus comme votre fils. »

Son père soupira tandis que sa mère le prenait encore une fois dans ses bras.

« Fils…Les choses sont assez compliquées en ce moment, c'est vrai. Mais ce qui s'est passé a eu lieu il y a quinze ans, et si ta mère et moi avons décidé de rester ensemble ce n'est certainement pas pour t'exclure de la famille ! »

Il se sentit sourire. Sourire d'un soulagement indicible. Évidemment, les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant, il avait parfaitement conscience de cela, évidemment, son père aurait encore un peu de mal avec lui pendant quelques temps, mais, et cela il le découvrait seulement maintenant, il n'avait pas perdu sa famille.

« Il est rentré ? »

Cette exclamation le tira de ses réflexions et il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir sa petite sœur se jeter des trois dernières marches de l'escalier pour se précipiter dans ses bras. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas basculer en arrière et s'écria :

« T'es pas un peu dingue Vanessa ? faussement en colère. »

Elle riait en le serrant contre lui.

« Imbécile de grand frère, les parents ont cru que tu avais fugué, mais moi je savais bien que tu ne laisserais pas ta petite sœur chérie toute seule ! »

Il sourit encore en se disant qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Enfin samedi, pensa-t-il en s'étirant. Ses parents l'avait privé de sorties pour la semaine. Ce qui était assez logique. Mais plus que ça, ce jour-là il n'aurait pas à subir la présence de Jessica. Apparemment, depuis qu'il avait démoli Victor elle le trouvait incroyablement attirant, et elle avait profité de son exclusion pour passer tous les jours lui apporter les cours de la journée et rester un long moment en prétextant lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient vu. Il avait bien rétorqué que c'était pas avec son niveau qu'elle pouvait donner des cours, mais elle avait éclaté d'un rire de crécelle parce qu'il était « si incroyablement drôle »… En tout cas, lui il la trouvait encore plus repoussante qu'avant. Il faudrait qu'il trouve comment lui faire définitivement comprendre.

« Bonjour ! lança-t-il en arrivant dans la cuisine. »

« Salut grand frère ! lui répondit gaiement sa petite sœur avant de mordre avidement dans une tartine. »

Vanessa était sa cadette de deux ans. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup physiquement, mêmes yeux noirs, mêmes cheveux châtains foncés un peu fou qui tombait en désordre sur ses épaules – surtout au sortir du lit – même nez retroussé, cependant elle était aussi joyeuse qu'il était maussade, et aussi ouverte aux autres qu'il était rébarbatif. Il adorait sa petite sœur, même si elle pouvait le rendre chèvre à toujours vouloir le dérider.

« Au fait grand frère, j'invite des amis aujourd'hui, si tu veux prendre la fuite, fais-le avant 14h. »

« Des amis ? demanda-t-il, étonné. »

« Oui, tu sais, les gens avec lesquels on s'entend bien, et qui ne font pas forcément partie de la famille. »

« Très drôle, répliqua-t-il en beurrant une tranche de pain. Quels amis ? »

« Des personnes de mon collège. Tu sais, quand on est un minimum sympa c'est assez facile d'avoir plus d'un ami, expliqua Vanessa, à la manière d'un professeur. »

« Très peu pour moi, c'est pas avec les abrutis que j'ai dans ma classe que je vais faire des efforts, je préfère rester à zéro. »

« Je suis déjà très impressionnée que tu sois monté à un ! C'était inespéré. »

« …De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il, sans comprendre comment elle pouvait être au courant pour la fille de la falaise, qu'il ne qualifierait de toute façon pas d'amie. »

« Ben… De cette fille qui t'apportes les cours tous les jours, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. »

« ELLE ? Tu plaisantes j'espère, elle est insupportable. C'est juste une idiote qui se prend pour le nombril du monde et qui voudrait que je lui tombe dans les bras pour pouvoir enfin dire qu'elle s'est tapé tous les mecs de la cl… Fais comme si j'avais rien dit. »

« J'ai pas six ans, tu sais, conclut sa petite sœur en rangeant son bol dans le lave-vaisselle. Bref, à 14h il y aura toute une bande de gamins en train de piailler dans la maison. »

« Invite-les la semaine prochaine, je suis toujours privé de sorties ! lui cria-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait. »

Elle se contenta de rire joyeusement.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

À force de plaidoirie, ses parents avaient finalement accepté qu'il sorte pour l'après-midi, à condition de rentrer pour 18h. Et faute d'un endroit où aller, il s'était encore une fois dirigé vers l'éperon rocheux. Il se demandait si la fille serait là. Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois qu'il était venu, il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être seul ce jour-là. Et puis elle l'intriguait.

Il remonta la fermeture éclair de son blouson et réajusta le col en fausse fourrure autour de son cou. La matinée avait été plutôt tiède, mais la température avait baissée alors qu'il se rendait sur la falaise.

Il s'avança sur l'éperon jusqu'à atteindre le surplomb. Il réalisa alors qu'il s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'elle soit là, qu'il serait déçu si ce n'était pas le cas.

Il se pencha en avant. Et réprima un sourire à la vue du haut d'un crâne couvert de cheveux blonds penché sur un livre. Et comme si elle l'avait senti l'observer elle leva la tête pour croiser son regard.

« Tiens donc, l'homme du vent. »

Il sentit son ventre se nouer à cette appellation. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, pourtant !

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-il en masquant son trouble. »

« Hmmm ? Oh, à cause de la façon que tu avais de te tenir à cet endroit la dernière fois, dit-elle en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur son livre. »

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement silencieux, avant de bondir souplement à côté d'elle.

« Un jour tu vas rater ton coup, annonça-t-elle tranquillement.

« Aucune chance, répondit-il en s'asseyant. »

« Méfie-toi, c'est justement quand on tient ce genre de discours qu'on se fait avoir bêtement, continua-t-elle en tournant une page. »

« Tu parles d'expérience ? »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire en refermant son livre.

« Tu as l'air plus en forme que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, dit-elle en le regardant. »

« C'était une mauvaise journée. »

« Que les deux dernières fois qu'on s'est vu. »

« C'était deux mauvaises journées. »

« Oui ? Je persiste à croire que c'est l'état d'aujourd'hui qui est anormal. »

« On s'est croisé deux fois, je te signale. »

« Toujours se fier à sa première impression. C'est le seul moment où les gens n'ont pas encore appris comment mentir pour vous faire plaisir. »

« …Oui, ç'a du sens, répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. »

Ils se turent quelques instants puis elle réattaqua :

« Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour que TU sois serviable, cette fois ? »

« Tu veux dire partir d'ici ? rétorqua-t-il après une exclamation désabusée. Pour être honnête, tu t'es mise d'accord toute seule, et étant quelqu'un de profondément maussade et désagréable, me montrer serviable n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Mais si ma présence te gêne, TU peux partir, je ne te retiens pas. »

Elle le regarda, moqueuse.

« Je t'en prie, tu serais trop déçu. »

« Ne te donne pas trop d'importance, tu veux, dit-il en lui retournant une expression faussement méprisante. »

« Le seul qui me donne de l'importance ici c'est toi. »

« Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire, pas vrai ? soupira-t-il. »

« Bien sûr que non. C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Il resta silencieux. Bizarrement il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Parce qu'elle lui donnait trop l'impression de se ficher des autres pour vouloir connaître son nom. Mais après tout, c'était généralement son cas à lui aussi, et pourtant il était là.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas envie de le lui donner. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. L'homme du vent lui convenait très bien, tout comme le fait de la désigner en tant que fille de la falaise. Mais il se voyait mal refuser.

« Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Zéphyr. »

Elle le dévisagea, estomaquée.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il, somme toute assez content de l'avoir déstabilisée. »

« Mais… C'est nul comme pseudonyme ! s'exclama-t-elle en éclatant de rire. »

« Tsss, c'est ça, grinça-t-il, vexé. Et comment je dois t'appeler, mademoiselle je suis exceptionnelle pour les pseudos ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis déclara :

« Summer. »

« Summer ? Tu peux te moquer, c'est pas mieux ! commenta-t-il. »

« Peut-être, mais moi au moins c'est un prénom. »

« Techniquement, Zéphyr EST un prénom. »

« Oui, oui, Eustache et Fraisine aussi, c'est pas pour ça que c'est une bonne idée de les utiliser. »

« Summer semble sorti d'une mauvaise série californienne ! »

« Jaloux ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel face à son sourire triomphant.

Puis le silence s'installa et elle rouvrit simplement son livre. Il n'avait jamais été spécialement doué pour maintenir une conversation, aussi la situation n'avait rien de surprenant, ni même d'inhabituel. Ce qui sortait déjà un peu plus de l'ordinaire c'était l'absence de malaise. La plupart du temps, lorsqu'il se trouvait seul avec une personne qu'il connaissait, il pouvait sentir la tension qui se développait. Fidèle à son habitude, lui se contentait d'ignorer superbement ceux qui l'entouraient, mais il remarquait leurs regards en coin, leurs hésitations, il voyait presque leurs cerveaux tourner à toute allure pour trouver quelque chose à dire et sortir de la situation oppressante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Et quand ils avaient finalement rassemblé assez de courage pour parler, ils le regrettaient presqu'immédiatement puisque lui ne faisait aucun effort et que la conversation mourait tout de suite.

Il suivit l'exemple de Summer et sortit son rubik's cube de sa poche.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, chacun dans sa bulle, bercés par le fracas de l'océan dont les vagues venaient se briser avec violence sur les reliefs torturés qui bordaient le pied de la falaise. Puis il finalement il posa la question :

« Ça ne te gêne pas ? »

« Ta présence ? Si beaucoup, rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement, pince-sans-rire. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. Il commençait à s'habituer à ses réparties cinglantes.

« Je parlais du silence. »

Elle resta pensive un temps puis répondit :

« En fait, avant je me sentais mal dans ces moments-là, comme la plupart des gens je suppose, puis j'ai lu une citation, j'ai oublié de qui, qui disait : Il n'y a qu'avec les vrais amis qu'on peut apprécier le silence. Et depuis je considère que si un silence me semble gênant, alors la personne qui se trouve présente n'est pas digne de mon intérêt, donc que je n'ai pas à être gênée. »

« …Je vais m'abstenir de demander à quelle catégorie j'appartiens. »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi quoi ? »

« Le silence, expliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. D'habitude je joue dessus pour renforcer le malaise des autres et bien leur faire comprendre que je n'en ai rien à faire de leur présence. Mais comme tu t'en fiches, je suppose que je ne ressens pas le besoin de m'en soucier non plus… Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Cette fois c'était son tour d'enchaîner sans transition. Et effectivement elle fut prise de court.

« Heu…Le Silmarillon, de Tolkien. »

« C'est bien ? »

« Ben…J'ai un peu de mal à rentrer dedans. Mais ça reste intéressant.

« C'est pas le même livre que la dernière fois, non ? »

« Effectivement. Il y a une librairie près de chez moi qui laisse un bac de vieux livres en libre emprunt. »

Il allait poser une autre question quand il fut coupé dans son élan par un éternuement intempestif qui fit sursauter la jeune fille.

« Désolé, dit-il en laissant échapper un filet de brume de sa bouche. Mais t'as pas froid, toi ? »

Elle ne portait qu'un gros pull turquoise. Et des gants gris foncés. Le froid lui donnait des couleurs, et même ses lèvres lui semblaient plus roses qu'un peu plus tôt.

« N…non, ça va. Il est quelle heure, s'il te plaît ? »

« Heu… presque 17h. Bientôt deux heures que je suis là ! »

Il eut l'impression qu'elle s'était crispée en entendant ça, et se tourna vers elle, interrogatif, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit elle se leva.

« Je dois y aller. »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Désolée, il faut vraiment que je rentre. »

Il la regarda s'éloigner sans dire un mot. Peut-être qu'elle devait vraiment y aller, après tout. Mais il ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'impression qu'il avait dit quelque chose qui avait causé son départ.

Peut-être que…peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent et qu'il l'avait ramenée à sa condition en abordant le sujet de ses fringues ? Il soupira, furieux contre lui-même et son manque de tact. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

« C'est moi, je suis rentré, cria-t-il en passant la porte. »

« Alors, comment fut cette journée pleine de solitude, cher asocial de frère ? »

Vanessa lui avait répondu depuis la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers elle et répliqua sans réfléchir :

« Je n'étais pas seul. »

« Heeeeeeeeein ? »

À l'exclamation ahurie de sa sœur, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et eut une grimace de contrariété. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de parler de Summer à qui que ce soit et voilà qu'il vendait la mèche à la première occasion.

« Oublie ça, tu veux ? dit-il en arrivant dans la cuisine. »

« Sûrement pas ! Compte sur moi pour te faire cracher le morceau ! assura Vanessa en pointant une cuillère en bois pleine de sauce dans sa direction. Alors ? Qui c'est, qui c'est, qui c'est ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, dit-il en faisant mine d'être en colère. »

« En tout cas, on t'a laissé un long cheveu noir sur l'épaule… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle est blonde ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant son épaule. »

« Aha ! »

Il se tourna vers sa sœur, bouche-bée. Il venait de se faire avoir comme le dernier des crétins.

« Résumons, tu as donc passé ton après-midi on ne sait où, en compagnie d'une charmante blonde, énonça-t-elle, goguenarde. »

« Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, elle est loin d'être charmante, grogna-t-il, contrarié. »

« Vous êtes faits pour vous entendre, alors ! »

« …Peut-être, ouais. »

À ces mots, Vanessa laissa échapper une petite exclamation excitée, un peu surjouée, et il la fusilla du regard.

« Grand frère, c'est merveilleux ! »

« Arrête un peu, tu veux, je disais ça pour rire. Je la connais à peine. »

« C'est déjà plus qu'à peu près toutes les personnes qui t'entourent ! »

« …Touché. »

Elle applaudit, et attaqua, avide d'en savoir plus :

« Alors, alors, alors, comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ? »

« …Summer. »

Il passa sous silence le fait que ce n'était pas son vrai nom. Tout comme le fait qu'il n'avait pas donné son vrai nom non plus. Sa sœur sautait déjà sur assez d'occasions pour lui dire qu'il était bizarre.

« Elle a quel âge ? »

« Comme moi, 16 ans. »

Bon, ça il n'en savait rien, mais il le supposait.

« Elle habite où ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Elle va à quel lycée ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Ils font quoi ses parents ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Pfff, t'es vraiment pas drôle ! se révolta-t-elle. »

« Je t'ai dit que je la connaissais à peine, c'est toi qui n'écoutes pas. »

« Tu as une photo ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Prends-en une la prochaine fois. »

« Dans tes rêves. »

« Mais ! »

Il rit face à la mine renfrognée qu'aborda sa petite sœur suite à son refus. Il se voyait mal demander une photo à Summer.

« Où sont les parents ? »

« C'est ça, change de sujet, dit-elle, grognon, en remuant la sauce. Au cinéma. Ils ne vont pas tarder. »

« Heu, Vanessa ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu gardes ça pour toi, ok ? »

Elle se retourna vers lui en brandissant une fois de plus sa cuillère.

« Seulement si tu me promets de prendre une photo. »

« Mais je sais même pas si on se reverra ! dit-il en levant les mains, reculant devant la sauce. »

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux devant cette annonce, la bouche arrondie sur un Oh muet.

« T'as intérêt à te débrouiller pour, conclut-elle finalement. »

« …Deal. »

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Il faisait bon ce jour-là. Il regarda Summer s'étirer avant de s'allonger au sol pour profiter du soleil. La courbe douce de sa poitrine se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Ses cheveux dorés s'étaient étendus en boucles désordonnées tout autour de son visage et semblaient l'illuminer.

Une bourrasque bienvenue emporta une mèche qui se déposa en travers de la figure de la jeune fille. Il sourit, heureux de cette opportunité, et la remis en place, faisant courir sa main de son front jusqu'à son oreille pour aller l'enfouir dans la masse de boucles soyeuses. Il détailla son visage, ses lèvres entrouvertes…Summer ouvrit doucement les yeux, il ne détourna pas les siens. Il ramena sa main pour lui effleurer la joue. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Il fit glisser son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ne se déroba pas. Alors il se pencha sur elle, fermant les yeux, et posa délicatement sa bouche sur la sienne. Le sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles, son esprit lui semblait comme mis en pause. Summer avait un goût de miel.

Il fit durer leur baiser longtemps. Et lorsqu'il détacha ses lèvres des siennes il fit glisser sa bouche au creux de son cou, lui arrachant un soupir. Il descendit sa main jusqu'à sa hanche, puis se fraya un chemin sous son pull. Elle frémit au contact de sa paume sur son ventre. Il remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine et effleura son sein gauche. Elle murmura son nom…

Il se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Évidemment.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, sans parvenir à déterminer s'il était déçu ou soulagé que son rêve se soit interrompu. Summer ne connaissait pas son nom. L'entendre le dire avait bloqué son imagination.

Il regarda le réveil. 5h00. Il aurait le temps de se rendormir, mais la nuit était trop avancée pour qu'il s'en réjouisse vraiment.

Il se leva pour aller prendre un verre d'eau, la gorge desséchée.

Il était attiré par Summer. Il s'en était déjà rendu compte, bien sûr, il ne l'avait simplement pas clairement formulé jusque-là. Mais leur dernière joute verbale n'avait été ni plus ni moins que du flirt et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui entrait dans ses habitudes. Il savait déjà qu'il voulait enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux, respirer son odeur, la tenir contre lui et ne jamais la laisser partir… Voilà qu'il en devenait romantique, lui ! Quelle déchéance…

Il la connaissait à peine, pourtant. Alors quoi ? Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un désir charnel ? Ça venait du contraste, par rapport aux gens de son âge qu'il côtoyait en général ? C'était parce qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre…

Il secoua la tête en riant doucement. Inutile de chercher trop loin. Elle l'attirait et rien d'autre, pas besoin de se faire des films. Il tenterait sa chance et laisserait tomber si les choses devenaient trop compliquées, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Il retourna se coucher et se rendormit immédiatement pour tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

La semaine de cours était passée à une lenteur effarante. Il avait eu beau tout mettre en œuvre pour l'ignorer, Jessica l'avait collé tant qu'elle avait pu. De son côté, Victor lui avait lancé des regards haineux à chaque occasion, mais le bandage qu'il avait sur le nez enlevait tout l'aspect menaçant de la manœuvre. Les cours ne s'étaient pas montrés plus intéressants qu'auparavant, et sa dyslexie lui avait posé les problèmes habituels.

Mais le weekend était arrivé et il avait enfin pu retourner à la falaise.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas là.

Dans l'absolu, cela n'avait rien de spécialement étonnant. Ils n'avaient jamais convenu de se retrouver tous les weekends, elle n'avait jamais affirmé venir de façon régulière, et elle avait peut-être d'autres choses à faire que de passer son samedi à lire postée au bord de l'océan. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête qu'il avait fait quelque chose de travers la dernière fois, qu'il avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait fait fuir, et que peut-être elle ne reviendrait plus. Et cette supposition l'énervait. Et elle l'énervait. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la source du problème, c'est donc qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de parfaitement anodin ! D'accord il se montrait souvent absolument détestable, mais il le faisait toujours en parfaite connaissance de cause, et là il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait qui pouvait justifier de ne pas vouloir se trouver à nouveau en sa présence. Alors pourquoi voudrait-elle subitement ne plus rien avoir à faire avec lui ? Est-ce qu'elle n'était finalement qu'une hystérique qui prenait mal la moindre phrase maladroite ?

Furieux, il s'assit sous le surplomb, espérant vaguement qu'elle se montrerait tout en ayant l'impression que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il essaya de se raisonner, puisqu'il y avait définitivement plein d'explications plausibles à son absence, mais aucune ne le satisfaisait. Alors il cessa simplement d'y réfléchir et resta sans bouger à contempler l'océan.

Les vagues avançaient, bruyantes, agressives. Le ciel était d'un gris de plomb, uniforme et lourd, et tendait une couverture infinie au-dessus de son crâne. Il aimait les cieux gris. Ils donnaient à l'atmosphère quelque chose de statique, d'entre deux, comme si le temps ne s'écoulait plus à la même vitesse.

Mais ce jour-là ce ciel gris ne lui convenait pas. Il voulait plus de mouvement, plus de violence.

Presque sans y penser il commença à se concentrer sur un point devant lui. La couverture de nuages sembla se comprimer autour de ce point, d'être aspirée. Puis partant de cet endroit le ciel s'assombrit encore. Il donna l'impression de s'imbiber de pétrole, de se recouvrir de suie, à une vitesse aberrante. En un temps incroyablement court ce fut un tissu de volutes noires qui s'étendit, surplombant l'océan. Le vent se leva, sans avertissement, et les nuages désormais aussi menaçants que la fumée d'un incendie s'étendaient et se mouvaient au rythme du souffle puissant et désordonné qui s'était déclenché. Par comparaison la mer, elle-même assombrie par le manque de lumière, semblait presque calme. Puis soudainement un éclair déchira le ciel, unique, majestueux, coupant le paysage en deux juste en face de l'éperon rocheux. Le tonnerre emplit presque instantanément tout l'espace, dans un roulement pesant et dévastateur. Et alors même que le son mourait, la pluie commença à tomber. Chaque goutte d'eau semblait frapper délibérément le sol. Avec hargne. Presque avec haine. Pendant quelques instants le bruit de l'eau heurtant la pierre fut le seul son que l'on put entendre, surpassant celui qui naissait de la caresse des vagues. Puis un nouvel éclair vint s'abattre au milieu des vagues, suivit par un second, puis un troisième. Une danse de lumière débuta, traçant des zébrures qui se gravaient sur la rétine, entre les gouttes de pluie et les chants du tonnerre.

Il laissa la tempête libérer sa fougue pendant un temps qu'il ne sut évaluer, faute de repères de luminosité. Il se sentait comme un chef d'orchestre, guidant les éclairs, dirigeant le vent. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il était complètement trempé. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se protéger de sa propre pluie. Sentir les gouttes s'abattre sur lui avait quelque chose de libérateur, de purgatif, et il n'y aurait renoncé pour rien au monde.

Puis aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé, le déchaînement cessa. La fumée opaque qui couvrait le ciel se dissipa presqu'instantanément, dévoilant un bleu intense et froid. Le paysage se mit à luire, résultat des reflets d'un soleil qui ne parvenait pas à réchauffer l'air ambiant sur les flaques d'eau qui parsemaient le sol.

Il se leva en soupirant. Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de ne pas se laisser emporter. Mais la tempête avait tout de même joué son rôle libérateur. Malgré le possible savon qui l'attendait chez lui.

Il quitta l'éperon. Ce n'était pas la pluie qui la ferait venir.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Cinq semaines s'étaient écoulées sans que Summer ne se soit de nouveau montrée sur la falaise. Il était revenu chaque weekend, sans grande conviction, mais puisque c'était le seul endroit où il avait une chance de la croiser, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'acharnait comme ça. Il avait été le premier à se dire que si les choses devenaient compliquées il ne s'accrocherait pas. Ce n'était pas son genre, de lutter pour les causes désespérées. Alors pourquoi il s'obstinait à revenir semaine après semaine ? En plus, on était désormais en novembre et il se retrouvait à ne rien faire d'autre de ses jours de libre que grelotter en contemplant le ballet des vagues. À part s'entrainer au maniement de l'épée, histoire de se calmer les nerfs.

Pour toutes ces raisons, quand il se leva ce samedi-là il décida qu'il ne retournerait plus à la falaise. C'était une promesse qu'il se faisait à lui-même, et qu'il se savait à priori capable de tenir. Summer ne viendrait plus, inutile d'espérer, alors il allait reprendre ses vieilles habitudes et rester enfermé.

Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il espérait faire.

« Grand frère ! »

En début d'après-midi, alors qu'il lisait un livre confortablement installé sur son lit, cloîtré dans sa chambre, sa sœur l'appela de toute sa puissance vocale depuis l'autre bout de la maison.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne daigna pas se lever lui-même, et répondit sur le même principe :

« Quoi ! »

« Viens ! »

« Viens toi-même ! »

Il se demanda si elle avait finalement renoncé devant son manque d'enthousiasme, mais il réalisa bien vite qu'il s'agissait de son adorable petite sœur qui ne connaissait pas le sens du mot abandonner, en particulier lorsqu'elle déboula dans sa chambre en ouvrant la porte si brutalement qu'il se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas déchaussée de ses gonds.

« T'es pas sympa ! attaqua-t-elle d'entrée. »

« Ne dis pas de sottises, je suis le meilleur frère de l'univers, répondit-il en tournant une page de son livre sans la regarder. »

Il savait qu'elle prendrait la mouche tout de suite, et ça ne rata pas : elle saisit son livre et le jeta en l'air, le faisant éclater de rire.

« Arrête un peu de me faire tourner en bourrique ! se plaignit-elle boudeuse. »

« D'accord, d'accord, que puis-je faire pour ma petite sœur chérie ? »

« Je n'ai plus rien à lire, viens acheter des livres avec moi ! »

« Non. »

« Maiiiiiiiiiiis ! »

Vanessa commença à lui envoyer des tapes sur le haut du crâne sans s'arrêter tandis qu'il essayait vainement de se dérober, hilare.

« C'est bon, je me rends ! Je me rends ! »

Il se redressa sous les yeux méfiants de sa petite sœur.

« Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu veux que je vienne avec toi. »

« Parce que j'ai pas d'argent. »

« Alors en plus, je dois payer ? s'offusqua-t-il. »

« Fais pas genre, peu importe ce que je choisis tu le liras aussi ! »

« Profiteuse ! »

En réponse à cette accusation, elle se contenta de lui offrir son sourire le plus angélique.

Il se laissa donc embarquer, finalement pas si mécontent qu'elle le traine dehors.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle ne l'emmena pas à la librairie la plus proche de chez eux, qu'ils avaient cherchée et découverte immédiatement après leur installation. Prétextant qu'elle avait trouvé une petite boutique qui vendait des livres d'occasion avec autant de choix que les magasins de neufs, voire plus avec des livres en langues étrangères, elle le fit crapahuter bien plus loin que prévu.

Et au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche, à écouter sa sœur deviser sur tout et n'importe quoi, ils arrivèrent finalement devant le magasin qu'elle visait. La boutique s'insérait entre deux façades d'immeubles un peu anciens, à la peinture passée, écaillée par endroit. La devanture était un peu étroite mais les vitres aux montants peint en bleu qui la composaient s'ouvrait sur un intérieur profond et fourni. Il pouvait même apercevoir un escalier en colimaçon qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Devant le magasin, deux bacs remplis de livres d'occasion entouraient la porte. Un panneau indiquait qu'ils étaient mis à disposition de tous, gratuitement du fait de leur état guère reluisant.

Une personne était justement en train de passer en revue les titres qui s'y trouvaient. Sans vraiment faire attention, il s'attarda sur cette silhouette qui lui tournait le dos, aux cheveux bouclés d'un blond tellement clair qu'il les avait cru blancs au premier coup d'œil. Leur clarté tranchait vivement avec le manteau noir un peu abimé que portait leur détentrice.

Au moment où lui et sa sœur allait la dépasser, la blonde avança la main pour saisir un roman rangé à l'arrière d'un bac. Il remarqua distraitement que les gants gris qu'elle portait ressemblaient à ceux de Summer, et il se tourna machinalement pour voir le visage qui allait avec ces cheveux trop clairs. Il passa dessus d'un œil absent et nota la peau d'une pâleur tellement absurde qu'on aurait cru celle d'une poupée en porcelaine.

Si cela n'avait été de sa réaction, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu.

Mais alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour détourner le regard et entrer dans la librairie à la suite de Vanessa, la jeune fille leva les yeux et les écarquilla de surprise. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui tourner le dos sans plus faire attention à elle, cette expression inattendue l'interpella et il se tourna vers elle pour y répondre d'un regard interrogateur. Mais lorsqu'il regarda – regarda vraiment cette fois-ci – le visage de celle qui lui faisait face, il se figea sur place.

« Summer. »

Il avait laissé échapper son nom, de façon presqu'inconsciente. Elle se contentait de le fixer, apparemment trop surprise pour réagir. De son côté il essayait tant bien que mal de s'expliquer sa « transformation ».

« Je… ça va ? »

Il réalisa qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. Juste avant de la croiser il était simplement énervé par son attitude, mais maintenant qu'il la voyait il se sentait gêné d'avoir sauté sur des conclusions hâtives. Elle était si pâle, est-ce qu'elle avait été malade, ou quelque chose ?

« Ça va. »

Elle fuyait son regard. Il se sentait stupide. Après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine, tous les deux. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle n'ait pas envie d'étaler ses problèmes de santé devant lui.

Et voilà qu'ils restaient bêtement plantés l'un devant l'autre. Il cherchait vainement quelque chose à dire, un moyen de s'assurer qu'il pourrait la revoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais il se sentait égoïste de lui imposer ça, et pour une fois, être égoïste le dérangeait.

Ce fut finalement Vanessa qui débloqua la situation. Elle venait de remarquer que son frère ne l'avait pas suivi à l'intérieur, alors qu'elle essayait d'attraper un livre trop haut pour elle, et avait ouvert la porte pour l'appeler :

« Grand frère ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Ramène-toi, j'ai besoin de tes centimètres en plus ! »

Ils sursautèrent de concert de façon parfaitement ridicule suite à cette interruption, et Vanessa contempla l'inconnue à qui son frère semblait parler. Il semblait être mal à l'aise, ce qui n'arrivait jamais puisqu'il ne s'intéressait pas assez aux autres pour être mal à l'aise, quelle que soit la situation. S'il se passait quelque chose de gênant il était agacé mais pas mal à l'aise. C'est ce détail qui lui permit de deviner l'identité de cette demoiselle capable de sortir son frère de sa léthargie indifférente. Et c'est avec sa bonne humeur habituelle qu'elle s'immisça dans ce qui aurait normalement dû être une conversation.

« Mon dieu ! Est-ce que tu ne serais pas Summer ? »

Elle était absolument ravie. Son frère ne lui avait plus rien raconté sur elle depuis leur première conversation et elle désespérait d'avoir un jour accès à une photo, alors la rencontrer comme ça par hasard, c'était absolument inespéré !

Summer ne lui répondit que par un regard surpris. Elle ne pensait pas croiser Zéphyr ici. Elle avait cessé d'aller à la falaise, même en semaine, par peur de l'y trouver. Elle savait bien que si elle continuait de s'y rendre elle finirait par perdre le contrôle, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et ça elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Mais elle ne pensait pas le croiser ici. C'était l'un des rares endroits où elle se permettait de venir régulièrement. Et il avait fallu qu'ils y viennent au même moment.

Elle devait s'en aller. Rester était risqué, peut-être même dangereux. Mais elle ne voyait pas du tout comment prendre congé. Elle avait très peur qu'il cherche à la retenir. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle se faisait des idées ou non. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de côtoyer des gens. Est-ce qu'elle lui plaisait vraiment ou est-ce que tout ça ne se passait que dans sa tête ? Dans sa situation, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle préfèrerait…

Devant l'absence de réaction de ses aînés, Vanessa décida d'ignorer le fait qu'elle avait peut-être interrompu quelque chose et de se présenter elle-même :

« Je suis Vanessa, la mignonne petite sœur de ce grand introverti ! annonça-t-elle gaiement. »

Summer laissa échapper un petit rire qui sembla faire extrêmement plaisir à son interlocutrice, tandis que son frère se renfrognait.

« Tu sais, je suis très contente de te rencontrer enfin ! Mon frère n'arrête pas de parler de toi ! Bon, d'accord ce n'est pas vrai, il ne t'a mentionné qu'une seule fois, en passant, mais venant de lui c'est comme s'il n'avait fait que discourir à ton sujet des jours et des nuits ! »

Si elle avait simplement continué à porter la conversation avec son débit joyeux et décontracté, peut-être que Summer se serait détendue, peut-être qu'elle se serait prise au jeu et aurait répondu sur le même registre. Mais Vanessa commit une erreur qui rendit cela impossible. Elle lui prit les mains.

Summer les arracha tellement violemment que sa cadette faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Elle lui cria de ne pas la toucher avec une expression de pure panique sur le visage. Puis elle sembla être giflée de plein fouet par le fait que sa réaction était absolument disproportionnée. Quelques passants s'étaient tournés dans sa direction suite à son exclamation, Vanessa et Zéphyr la regardaient sans comprendre. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de ce dernier elle ouvrit la bouche, cherchant quelque chose à dire, une explication quelconque. Mais rien ne venait. Et elle sentait le froid s'amoindrir. Alors elle prit la fuite.

S'il avait été seul, il l'aurait probablement laissé partir sans rien faire. Il faut dire aussi qu'il avait été pris de court par sa réaction. Elle agissait de façon…complètement irrationnelle. Mais Vanessa était là. Et elle le frappa à l'arrière de la tête.

« Aïe ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Cours-lui après, espèce d'idiot ! »

Il continua de la regarder quelques secondes sans bouger, ce qui lui valut une autre tape sur le côté du crâne, puis il eut l'air de récupérer ses fonctions motrices et s'élança à la suite de Summer.

Il était un demi-dieu, fils du roi de l'Olympe, malgré l'avance qu'elle avait prise dans sa fuite il ne mit pas très longtemps à la rattraper.

Il lui cria de l'attendre deux ou trois fois, et à sa grande surprise elle finit par obtempérer. Peut-être avait-elle simplement trop peur qu'il ne la rattrape et ne la force à s'arrêter en lui saisissant le bras.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un air de bête traquée sur le visage. Il nota vaguement qu'elle lui semblait un peu moins pâle que lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue devant le magasin. Sans doute suite à la course.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle avait la voix d'une écorchée. Une voix qui mêlait colère, peur, désespoir.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était parti à sa suite ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas laissée disparaître ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se rendait tous les weekends à la falaise ?

Il ne savait pas quoi dire alors il dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites, subitement ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer d'un regard méfiant et agressif.

« Tu ne viens plus à la falaise. »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, je t'évite, jeta-t-elle, de cette voix déchirée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il avait élevé la voix. La colère était revenue, finalement, parce que la façon d'agir de Summer n'avait aucun sens, et qu'il restait un égoïste. Il voulait comprendre, il voulait qu'elle lui explique, même si tout ce qu'ELLE voulait c'était fuir.

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre. »

Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle le défiait ou le suppliait du regard.

« Oh, non, c'est vrai, rien ne t'y oblige. Mais je peux être vraiment têtu quand je m'y mets, tu sais. »

Il lui avait lancé ça spontanément, sur un ton sarcastique, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il était même à peu près tout le contraire de quelqu'un de têtu, du genre à abandonner si quelque chose demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Ces cinq semaines d'obstination (à raison de deux jours par deux jours) constituait son record, et malgré sa colère actuelle et son envie d'en savoir plus, il n'était pas sûr de s'obstiner bien longtemps. Mais ça elle ne le savait pas.

« Alors quoi ? Tu vas m'empêcher de retourner à chacun de mes lieux favoris ? »

« Je suppose que je peux faire ça, oui. Mais maintenant, je sais que tu habites dans le coin, si tu m'y obliges je finirais bien par mettre la main sur ton adresse. »

C'était du bluff. À part être pile au bon endroit au bon moment, il voyait mal comment il pourrait trouver son adresse. Sûrement pas en demandant aux passants où habitait une jeune fille blonde et désagréable.

Elle lui donna l'impression de se dégonfler d'un seul coup. Elle avait gardé une posture défensive, le corps tendu, comme prête à bondir dès qu'une occasion se serait présentée et pour la première de la journée elle semblait se laisser aller, mais ça ressemblait plus à l'acceptation d'une défaite qu'à l'expression d'un quelconque soulagement.

« Ne me demandes pas de t'expliquer. Je ne le ferais pas de toute façon, peu importe ce que tu es prêt à faire. »

Elle avait à nouveau détourné le regard, et avait serré ses bras autour d'elle. C'est vrai que le temps s'était beaucoup refroidi.

« Écoute. »

Il réalisa qu'il n'était plus en colère. À nouveau. Cette fille avait la capacité de flanquer ses émotions sur les pires montagnes russes jamais imaginées.

« Tant pis si tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce qui se passe. C'est stupide de ma part de l'exiger. »

Stupide et hypocrite. Même beaucoup plus hypocrite que stupide, quand on est le fils illégitime – l'un des fils illégitime – de Zeus. Mais cette évidence venait seulement de le frapper.

« Je veux dire, je ne t'ai même pas répondu quand tu m'as demandé mon nom, pas vrai, énonça-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse. »

Elle lui renvoya un sourire fugace.

« Mais s'il te plaît, arrête de m'éviter. Continue d'agir comme si ma présence n'avait pas le moindre impact sur ta vie, je te préfère comme ça. »

Elle rit, cette fois. Mais pas beaucoup.

« On est d'accord ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, hésita, puis soupira doucement.

« Ok. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais une quelconque importance, dans le fond. »

Elle lui adressa un vague signe de la main avant de simplement tourner les talons. Il ne chercha pas à la retenir. Il avait gagné, il la reverrait, autant ne pas briser ses chances.

Le vent se mit à souffler, soulevant les longs cheveux de Summer. La lumière de la ruelle leur avait rendu leur éclat doré.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Ils s'étaient revus régulièrement, suite à cette confrontation. À la falaise. Parfois elle ne venait pas, parfois il décidait de ne pas y aller. Ça devenait presque un jeu du chat et de la souris. Quand ils se trouvaient sur place tous les deux ils reprenaient leurs joutes verbales ou agissaient au contraire sans vraiment se prêter attention. Fidèle à ses habitudes, Summer avait toujours un livre avec elle. Il avait pris le réflexe d'en amener un aussi. Parce que des fois elle ne voulait pas parler, parce que des fois c'était son cas à lui.

Une fois il l'avait trouvé endormie sur l'éperon, un jour où le soleil était particulièrement fort. Il s'était assis en silence et l'avait regardée dormir. Ses cheveux répandus en désordre autour de son visage lui avaient semblé d'un éclat bien plus chaleureux que leur teinte habituelle, et même sa peau paraissait plus dorée. Il s'était mis à repenser à leur rencontre devant la librairie. Il n'avait pas osé aborder la question de sa pâleur, sans savoir si cela faisait partie des choses qu'elle voulait garder pour elle. Il ne l'avait jamais revu avec un tel visage, et se demandait s'il avait rêvé le changement de couleur de ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de faire de recherche sur l'impact des maladies sur l'aspect visuel, une conséquence sur la chevelure ne lui paraissait pas impossible. Ceci dit, le fait qu'il n'en restait aucune trace l'étonnait déjà plus.

Parfois aussi, il avait l'impression que ses yeux n'avaient pas la même couleur d'une fois à l'autre. Mais il ne parvenait pas à en être sûr.

Pensant à tout cela il l'avait regardée dormir. Et il avait été saisi par l'envie d'effleurer son visage. De faire semblant de replacer une mèche derrière son oreille, pour avoir une excuse juste pour toucher sa peau. Il avait même commencé à lever la main dans ce but. Mais il avait stoppé son geste, convaincu qu'il la réveillerait, et à la réaction qu'elle avait eu lorsque Vanessa lui avait pris les mains – sans même toucher sa peau directement – il ne pouvait réfréner l'idée qu'en agissant comme ça il ne la reverrait plus jamais.

Alors il avait décidé de juste la regarder dormir. Puis le soleil s'était caché et le changement de lumière l'avait réveillée en sursaut. Sursaut qui s'était répété lorsqu'elle l'avait vu à côté d'elle. Il avait ri. Pas elle. Elle avait eu l'air gênée et contrariée. Et peu de temps après elle s'était levée pour partir.

Elle ne restait jamais bien longtemps. Il se demandait si la peur de tomber malade – ou d'aggraver ce qu'elle avait déjà – y était pour quelque chose, parce qu'il avait constaté que son départ correspondait en général avec le moment où lui-même commençait à ressentir le froid de façon plus marquée. En tout cas, lui demander de rester plus longtemps ou de lui donner la raison de son départ ne servait strictement à rien, et il y avait assez vite renoncé.

Étonnamment, ce fut grâce à Victor qu'il découvrit le secret de son amie.

Le temps commençait à se réchauffer et il se demandait si cela ferait rester Summer plus longtemps. Cela ne fut pas le cas, et elle se leva pour partir après une durée équivalente à celle des autres jours. Il se leva à sa suite pour faire un bout de chemin, parce qu'il ne faisait quand même pas si chaud que ça et qu'il n'avait rien de spécial à faire sur la falaise.

Ils marchaient en silence quand la voiture passa en trombe près d'eux. Ils l'avaient entendue venir bien sûr, avec le bruit qu'elle faisait ils auraient du mal à l'ignorer, mais elle était passée beaucoup plus près que ce qu'ils pensaient. Il pesta contre les dingues qui se croyaient tout permis tandis que Summer levait les yeux au ciel, mais au lieu de poursuivre sa route à tombeau ouvert, la voiture freina dans un crissement de pneu déplaisant et se mis à reculer dangereusement vite pour se mettre à leur hauteur. Lorsque ce fut le cas, la vitre côté passager se baissa, laissant éclater le son d'un radio au volume trop fort tandis que la tête de Victor se penchait pour les voir depuis la place du conducteur.

« Mais si c'est pas mon freak préféré que je vois là ! »

Il n'avait pas réessayé de se battre avec son « freak » mais les regards noirs avaient redoublés, en particulier depuis que Jessica affichait un intérêt aussi flagrant que pathétique pour son rival.

« Ben alors ? On dit pas bonjour ? »

Zéphyr avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière du véhicule pour voir quatre garçons entassés sur la banquette qui arboraient la même gueule de cons bourrés d'autosatisfaction que le conducteur. Il en reconnaissait deux de visages, qu'il savait avoir dans sa classe bien qu'il n'ait jamais pris la peine de retenir leurs noms. À la place du mort se trouvait un dernier passager, ce qui portait leur nombre à six. S'il avait été seul il ne se serait pas inquiété. Mais Summer était là, il avait donc plutôt intérêt à régler les choses sans recourir à un éclair. Et contre six il n'était pas si sûr que ça de s'en sortir indemne. Il eut un regard en coin pour la jeune fille. Elle s'était apparemment calée sur son attitude et arborait une expression anxieuse, un peu en retrait, mais semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir.

« Tu nous présentes pas ? lança Victor, provocateur, à qui son inquiétude n'avait pas échappée. »

Il pesta intérieurement. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où les boloss qui lui faisaient face étaient capables d'aller. Et ça commençait à vraiment lui faire peur.

« Allez mec, dis à ta meuf d'approcher, on mord pas. »

C'était le passager avant qui venait de prononcer cette phrase. Il souriait d'un air malsain en fixant Summer d'une façon beaucoup trop insistante.

« C'est vrai quoi, entre potes on partage. Tu veux pas monter, beauté ?»

Il sentit Summer reculer derrière lui, alors qu'il se plaçait entre elle et la voiture. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la part de bravade de ce qu'il entendait, mais il était de plus en plus persuadé que la voiture ne redémarrerait pas avant que ses occupants n'aient fait quelque chose. Et il n'y avait aucun témoin possible à la ronde pour leur imposer un semblant de retenue.

« Oh, elle veut pas ? Elle veut pas. Les gars, et si vous alliez la chercher, histoire qu'on lui montre comment on s'amuse ? »

Les portières arrières s'ouvrirent au son d'acquiescements tapageurs, de « Viens mademoiselle, on sait s'occuper des gonzesses », et autres invitations obscènes. Il se mit en garde, prêt à les recevoir, et lorsque les portières avants s'ouvrirent à leur tour et que Victor et le mec répugnant qu'il espérait bien démolir sortirent de la voiture il dit posément :

« Summer, cours. »

Elle ne chercha pas à jouer les héroïnes, ne s'attarda pas pour lui demander ce qui allait lui arriver à lui. Non, dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots il l'entendit s'élancer en direction de la ville, réaction qu'il apprécia grandement. Il eut tort.

L'un de ceux qu'il savait avoir dans sa classe s'avança en premier vers lui, peut-être convaincu qu'il pourrait le jeter au sol sans difficulté. Le boloss lança un poing vers son visage. Zéphyr le para sans difficulté avec son avant-bras gauche, paume ouverte, et répliqua dans la foulée en envoyant cette paume sur l'oreille de son assaillant avant de l'appliquer avec force sur sa nuque, bloquant sa tête vers le bas. Son corps se trouvait légèrement de côté, il leva la jambe gauche pour l'écraser sur le visage de l'autre puis il lui envoya son poing droit dans l'estomac et finit son action en le jetant au sol d'une tape à l'arrière du crâne. Le tout n'avait pas duré cinq secondes.

Cependant, non seulement les trois adversaires qui lui faisaient encore face savaient à présent qu'il ne serait pas une cible facile, mais en plus il réalisait avec rage qu'avoir poussé Summer à s'enfuir avait été une grave erreur. Victor et le pervers étaient peut-être sortis de la voiture quand elle avait commencé à courir, mais après un « salope » crié à son égard ils étaient bien vite remontés dans le véhicule pour rouler à tombeau ouvert, la rattraper en un rien de temps et lui couper la route dans un freinage en arc de cercle qui avait imprimé la trace noirâtre des roues sur le bitume.

Zéphyr voulut s'élancer vers elle, mais il lui restait encore les boloss 2, 3 et 4, et ceux-ci n'avaient pas du tout l'intention de le laisser interrompre la fête, d'autant qu'ils comptaient bien en profiter aussi dès qu'il serait étendu au sol avec quelques fractures. Alors qu'il leur avait tourné le dos pour s'occuper en priorité des deux autres, l'un d'entre eux réagit plus vite qu'il ne l'avait escompté et le saisit à l'épaule pour le tirer si fort vers l'arrière qu'il chuta au sol, le souffle coupé par le choc. Un pied vint le percuter à l'estomac, suivi d'un autre qui le frappa à la mâchoire. Sa bouche se remplit d'un goût de bile et de sang mêlés. Il parvint à prendre appui sur ses épaules pour se relever d'un bond, mais il manquait d'équilibre suite aux coups qu'il avait essuyés et il était encore encadré par trois types. Il écrasa sa paume droite sur le nez de celui qui se trouvait à sa gauche puis ramena son coude droit avec toute la violence qu'il parvint à mobiliser dans le plexus de celui qui était dressé à sa droite. Mais le troisième, qui était en face de lui et qui lui masquait Summer, le frappa à l'estomac et il tomba à genoux.

C'est alors qu'il entendit les cris. Summer, paniquée, qui hurlait aux autres de ne pas la toucher, et les deux raclures qui lui disaient de se laisser faire. Et il perdit totalement pied.

Alors que l'un de ses adversaires s'apprêtait à lui donner un nouveau coup de pied au visage, il frappa le sol de son poing. Une spirale de vent naquit autour de lui, parant le coup qui lui était destiné, puis elle entra en expansion avec une telle puissance que ses trois assaillants furent soulevés de terre et envoyés à plusieurs mètres de distance. Il se releva, un peu sonné, mais ne prit pas le temps de se remettre et se précipita en direction de la voiture.

Apparemment Summer avait tenté de revenir sur ses pas quand le véhicule lui avait coupé la route, mais Victor l'avait attrapée et plaquée contre lui. Il avait introduit une main sous son pull, dévoilant son ventre, et serrait sa poitrine d'une poigne de fer. Le deuxième la tenait par ses longs cheveux blonds et tirait sa tête en arrière, et avait fourré son autre main dans son jean.

Il allait les tuer. Peu importe les conséquences, il allait les tuer pour avoir osé poser leurs mains dégueulasses sur le corps de Summer. Et avant il allait les faire souffrir.

C'est focalisé sur cette certitude qu'il courait dans leur direction, incapable de penser à autre chose que cela. Mais plus il s'approchait, plus son esprit lui criait que quelque chose ne collait pas dans la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Et finalement cela le frappa. Les deux garçons étaient complètement statiques. Seule Summer essayait de se dégager de leurs emprises conjuguées. À la distance où il se trouvait maintenant il pouvait même voir qu'ils étaient complètement contractés, comme s'ils tentaient eux aussi désespérément de s'écarter mais qu'une force supérieure les maintenait immobiles. Et plus que ça, leurs visages présentaient des expressions de peur et de souffrance mêlées.

Il avait cessé de courir à peine quelques mètres avant de les atteindre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voyait et n'arrivait pas à déterminer quelle attitude adopter, la tête embrumée par les coups qu'il avait reçus.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se reprendre et aller aider la jeune fille, elle parvint enfin à se dégager, tomba presqu'au sol, mais parvint à se rétablir de justesse tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de ses agresseurs. Ceux-ci avaient chuté lourdement dès qu'elle s'était écartée.

Elle se retrouva à un mètre de Zéphyr, et leva un regard craintif vers lui. Des larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues suite à la panique et elle semblait tenter désespérément d'empêcher les suivantes de couler. Mais il ne la regardait pas. Il regardait les deux garçons au sol derrière elle. Le pervers serrait sa main, dont les doigts présentaient des taches bleuâtres, en gémissant. Victor était quant à lui étendu sur le dos et respirait par saccades. Ses bras ressemblaient à deux masses inertes qu'on aurait posé de chaque côté de son corps. Ses mains étaient entièrement couvertes de nécroses noires et ses doigts étaient gonflés de façon inquiétante. Tous deux étaient agités de tremblements compulsifs et donnaient l'impression d'être en état de choc.

Il resta figé un temps indéterminé. Puis il réalisa que sa respiration se condensait en volutes blanches à chaque exhalaison, de même que celle des deux garçons à terre. Il finit par tourner les yeux vers le visage suppliant. Aucune condensation ne se levait devant elle. Et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu tellement intense qu'on les aurait dits peints à la gouache.

Elle recula maladroitement face à son regard, dont il n'avait effacé ni horreur, incrédulité, ou accusation, ni même le relent de peur qu'il sentait poindre suite à ce dont il venait d'être témoin.

Incapable de soutenir son jugement, ou peut-être simplement de rester en présence des deux blessés qui geignaient au sol, elle tourna les talons et partit en courant. Il n'eut pas le réflexe de la retenir. Il se contenta de la fixer, ses cheveux d'or soutenu volant derrière elle. Il eut vaguement l'impression qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer. Mais son cerveau hagard lui signala que malgré ce que la situation pouvait avoir de choquant à ses yeux, c'était très probablement parce qu'elle venait de subir une tentative de viol.


	2. Chapter 2

Il rentra chez lui à la manière d'un automate, sans même voir ce qui l'entourait, les regards ahuris à cause de son aspect encore moins que le reste.

Il eut la chance de rentrer chez lui alors que ses parents étaient sortis. Et eut peut-être encore plus de chance que sa petite sœur soit, elle, restée à la maison, sinon il se serait probablement assis dans le salon sans rien faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne reviennent.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée, elle se précipita joyeusement pour accueillir son frère :

« Alors alors ? Comment ça s'est passé avec ta dulcinée ? »

Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, elle ne cessait plus de l'entretenir au sujet de Summer. Il avait beau lui dire et lui répéter qu'ils ne sortiraient jamais ensemble, elle le harcelait pour qu'il se décide à invalider lui-même cette affirmation. Il supportait ses sous-entendus avec une exaspération à moitié feinte et la laissait discourir seule sur le fait qu'elle commençait enfin à croire qu'il ne finirait pas ses jours seul et haï de tous.

Mais ce jour-là, ses boutades restèrent bloquées dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle le vit.

« Mon dieu, ça va ? »

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle avait subitement l'air si interloquée.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu veux que j'appelle une ambulance ? »

Il la regarda, décontenancé, puis il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé.

« Ah, c'est vrai, les coups… »

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain tandis que Vanessa le suivait anxieusement, sans rien oser dire. C'est seulement une fois face au miroir qu'il prit conscience de la douleur, comme si la confirmation visuelle que tout avait été bien réel était nécessaire à son système nerveux.

Des cheveux étaient collés sur son front par la sueur, tandis que d'autres tombaient en mèches éparses et sales devant ses yeux égarés. La moitié gauche de son visage était ornée d'une ecchymose aux couleurs intéressantes. Sa bouche était un peu gonflée et sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et avait laissé couler du sang, maintenant coagulé en taches brunes, sur son menton. Il avait saigné du nez aussi, nez qui n'était heureusement pas cassé, des trainées de sang séché maculaient la partie inférieure de son visage. Son blouson aussi présentait quelques taches. Il le retira, et ne put réprimer une grimace assortie d'un gémissement rauque lorsqu'il dut écarter les bras. Il retira son tee-shirt, dévoilant une large trace violacée. Il fut soulagé de constater que les côtes non plus n'avaient pas trop soufferts. Il s'en tirait bien, des contusions et rien d'autres. Mais rien que ça c'était déjà trop. Il aurait dû utiliser ses capacités de sang-mêlé dès le départ, vu comment les choses avaient tournées.

Il se pencha sur le lavabo, en grognant à cause des tiraillements qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps et s'aspergea le visage pour se débarrasser des croutes de sang qui l'ornaient, en veillant à ne pas appuyer sur la partie douloureuse. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il se sentait déjà mieux, et l'amélioration visuelle était flagrante, malgré sa joue tuméfiée. Puis il se dirigea vers le salon.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda timidement Vanessa en le suivant. »

« Plus ou moins. T'inquiète pas. »

« Alors…Tu comptes m'expliquer ce qui t'est arrivé ? Une chimère t'est tombée dessus, c'est ça ? »

Il la regarda, surpris. Et dire que cette explication était la plus probable dans sa vie. Mais grâce à sa sœur il avait maintenant une excuse en or pour ses parents.

« Pas une chimère, non, une bande de six abrutis, expliqua-t-il, amer. »

Vanessa ouvrit la bouche sur un O parfait.

« Tu veux dire que ce sont des mortels qui t'ont fait ça ? »

« Ils se sont attaqués à Summer, dit-il comme si cela résumait tout. »

Il vit l'inquiétude de Vanessa passer au cran supérieur.

« Elle va bien ? »

« Ouais. Non… J'en sais rien. C'est qui le dieu grec de l'hiver ? demanda-t-il subitement. »

Prise de court, sa sœur resta un moment sans répondre.

« Ben l'hiver a été créée par Déméter, lorsque sa fille Perséphone a été enlevée par Hadès, sous prétexte que si elle souffrait les hommes devaient souffrir aussi. Borée est le vent du nord, qui cause le froid de l'hiver, et Chioné, sa fille, est la déesse de la neige. Mais t'es pas censé savoir ça mieux que moi ? C'est toi le demi-dieu, non ? »

« Les histoires de famille m'ont jamais branchées, répondit-il distraitement. »

Est-ce que Summer pouvait être la fille d'une divinité mineure ? « Summer »…Il réprima un rire désabusé.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, déjà ? »

Il hésita à lui répondre. Mais il ne cachait rien à sa sœur, jamais. Et il avait besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qui s'était passé pour y voir plus clair.

« …Je crois que Summer n'est pas une mortelle. »

Vanessa le contempla, interrogative.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille ? »

Il se tut, tâchant de remettre les évènements dans l'ordre, puis raconta :

« On rentrait de la falaise quand des types qui ne peuvent pas me sacquer sont passés en voiture. »

En disant ça, il se fit la réflexion que Victor n'avait probablement pas le permis. Bien qu'il ne soit pas impossible qu'il ait suffisamment redoublé pour avoir l'âge de conduire.

« Je pense qu'ils voulaient juste jouer la provoc mais les choses ont dégénéré. Ils se sont mis à quatre sur moi, et les deux derniers ont agressé Summer. Sauf que quand j'ai réussi à me débarrasser des quatre premiers, ces deux-là… Je ne sais pas vraiment, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient restés longtemps exposés au froid, et la chair était attaquée là où ils l'avaient touchée. Putain, ça paraît évident maintenant ! Ça explique pourquoi elle a réagi si violemment quand tu lui as pris les mains. Et pourquoi elle ne reste jamais longtemps quand on se voit. »

Il se sentait parfaitement stupide de ne pas avoir vu ces détails plus tôt.

« Elle ne t'a pas expliqué ? »

« Non… Elle s'est encore enfuie, dès qu'elle l'a pu. Mais… »

Il poussa une exclamation de colère, contre lui-même.

« C'est de ma faute ! Elle attendait de voir ma réaction et je l'ai regardée comme si elle était un monstre. »

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et plongea la tête dans les mains.

Sa sœur lui posa une main compatissante sur le bras.

« Tu étais surpris, je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra si tu lui expliques. »

Il eut un petit rire dépourvu de joie.

« Encore faudrait-il que j'arrive à la revoir. Elle se débrouillera sans doute pour ne plus jamais me croiser, maintenant. »

« Et bien moi je ne pense pas. Tu n'as pas eu à insister tant que ça la dernière fois, d'après ce que j'ai réussi à t'arracher ! »

« Uniquement parce que je suis tombé sur elle par hasard dans la rue. Sans ça elle ne serait jamais retournée à la falaise. »

« Je parie que si ! Quelqu'un d'aussi agréable que toi, tu lui aurais trop manqué ! »

Cette fois-ci elle était parvenue à lui arracher un vrai rire.

« Allez quoi ! Je suis intimement persuadée que cette fille est la femme de ta vie, et je compte sur toi pour la ramener à la maison, que je puisse lui dire à quel point elle est admirable de te supporter ! Et si tu renonces aussi facilement je te botte les fesses ! »

Il adressa un sourire reconnaissant à sa petite sœur. Elle était souvent agaçante, avec son optimisme à toute épreuve, mais pour une fois elle lui disait exactement ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Pour une fois il avait besoin qu'on le force à être optimiste.

« Bon, maintenant va donc dormir, j'expliquerai aux parents que tu as dû te défaire de quelques chimères et que tu es épuisé. »

Cette Vanessa. Sa sœur devait être son oracle personnel, à toujours savoir comment il avait besoin que les choses se passent…

« T'es une sœur en or. »

« Et tu ne le mérites pas ! répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

Le lendemain il se réveilla en sursaut à midi passé. À croire que les émotions de la veille l'avaient écrasé de fatigue. Il se jeta hors de son lit, furieux contre lui-même. Il avait espéré se lever tôt pour se rendre à la falaise et ne manquer aucune chance de croiser Summer, bien qu'il doute malgré tout de la voir y retourner. Il passa sous la douche en coup de vent, attrapa son épée, saisi un fruit dans la cuisine et sortit de chez lui avant que ses parents n'aient eu le temps de lui demander s'il allait bien suite à la prétendue attaque de chimères dont il avait été victime la veille.

Il fit presque tout le trajet en courant, et c'est seulement au début de l'éperon rocheux qu'il ralentit. S'arrêta même. Il prit le temps de calmer sa respiration, se demandant pourquoi il avait senti le besoin de se presser autant, alors même que son empressement avait accentué les élancements douloureux dans ses ecchymoses. Elle ne serait pas là, de toute façon. Qu'il l'attende cinq heures ou cinq minutes n'y changerait rien.

Il essayait désespérément de se convaincre, mais la boule dans son estomac refusait de partir. Il espérait tellement qu'elle viendrait.

Il marcha le long de l'éperon avec une lenteur exagérée. Il redoutait la place vide qu'il allait trouver. Il grimpa sur le surplomb qui précédait la fin de l'avancer en se répétant qu'elle ne serait pas là. Il se laissa tomber souplement à l'extrême de la falaise, fidèle à son habitude, réfrénant sa déception de ne pas voir ses cheveux blonds.

« Hey. »

Et il faillit tomber quand il entendit sa voix.

Il se retourna vivement. Elle était adossée au surplomb, le fixant d'un regard timide. Il remarqua immédiatement que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu un peu moins aberrant que lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie la veille.

« Hey. »

Un silence s'installa. Mais ce jour-là il ne voulait pas du silence. Il fallait qu'il relance la conversation le plus vite possible, même si ça signifiait enfoncer des portes ouvertes, parce que s'il attendait il renoncerait peut-être à s'expliquer.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là, dit-il doucement. »

Summer sourit.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais non plus. À se demander comment on a fait pour être tous les deux présents. »

Sa voix avait une intonation incroyablement triste.

« Je me suis dit que je te devais une explication, ajouta-t-elle. »

« Te sens pas obligée. »

Elle le regarda, conservant un visage grave.

« N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu ne crèves pas d'envie de comprendre ce qui se passe. »

Il ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. C'était vrai, il en crevait d'envie. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente forcée de s'expliquer. Ou en tout cas il voulait qu'elle croie qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il croyait.

« J'ai déjà une vision d'ensemble, se défendit-il finalement. Tu es une sang-mêlé, non ? La fille de Boros, ou Chioné ? »

« Pas du tout. »

Il en resta sans voix. Elle venait de démolir toutes ses théories en une phrase.

« Je ne suis pas l'une des vôtres. Je suis née comme une humaine normale. »

« L'une des nôtres ? »

Elle le regarda sans répondre.

« Comment tu l'as su ? »

« Grâce à ton épée. »

L'épée, évidemment.

« J'avais pas rêvé, tu l'avais vraiment vu. Tu es une mortelle clairvoyante ? »

Elle hésita avant de répondre.

« Non. Enfin, oui, mais je ne l'étais pas avant. »

« Avant ? »

Avant.

Elle détourna les yeux et serra ses bras autour de son corps, comme si elle avait froid. Il se demandait si elle pouvait ressentir le froid.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui leur est arrivé, hier ? »

Elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur lui. Il hocha la tête sans rien dire.

Elle s'approcha, se planta devant lui sans bouger et releva légèrement le visage. Il comprit l'invitation, hésita une seconde, puis posa la main sur sa joue. Son geste avait été à mi-chemin entre une caresse et une gifle, trop brutale, trop rapide, mais dénué de toute force.

La douleur fut instantanée. Par un réflexe de conservation il voulut la retirer immédiatement mais réalisa qu'il en était parfaitement incapable. Il avait l'impression que sa main était plaquée contre une surface en métal gelée, que le froid avait fusionné sa chair avec, et que s'il forçait sa peau se déchirerait et il n'aurait plus que ses muscles à vif, sanglant autour de ses os. Des aiguilles de glace se plantaient dans sa paume sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Puis il se mit à observer Summer. Elle changeait. Pas beaucoup, pas dans la forme de son visage, pas dans son apparence à proprement parler. Mais au fur et à mesure que sa main restait sur sa joue ses yeux devenaient d'un bleu plus intense. Et pas que ses yeux d'ailleurs : sa peau prenait une teinte plus mate, plus vivante, l'or de ses cheveux s'accentuait, même ses lèvres devenaient d'un rose plus marqué.

Rapidement, elle saisit son poignet d'une de ses mains gantée et écarta celle du garçon. Il la frictionna, plia et déplia plusieurs fois les doigts pour récupérer une sensation normale. Une brûlure les parcourait tandis que le sang se remettait à circuler normalement. Il les sentait encore tous mais ils étaient tout de même engourdis.

« Alors ? C'est quoi l'explication « scientifique » pour un truc pareil ? »

Elle sourit à l'utilisation parfaitement erronée du mot. Puis cracha enfin le morceau.

« J'ai été maudite. Par Apollon. Je ne peux plus créer ma propre chaleur alors mon corps vole celle des autres.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? »

Il n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de dieux. À vrai dire il n'avait même pas rencontré son propre père. Mais il avait eu l'occasion de croiser Apollon et celui-ci lui avait fait l'effet d'un ado persuadé d'être le centre du monde.

« Parce que je l'ai envoyé bouler, c'te question. »

Voilà qui cadrait plutôt bien avec l'idée qu'il avait du dieu.

« Je viens lire ici depuis longtemps, tu sais. Un jour il m'a rejointe. Je l'ai trouvé insupportable. Tellement imbu de lui-même, persuadé que j'étais déjà raide dingue de lui…Il a fini par me dire qu'il était un olympien, histoire de me montrer à quel point il était impressionnant. Mais je n'étais pas clairvoyante, je ne voyais pas plus que l'image d'humain que lui créait la Brume. Et puis j'ai toujours été parfaitement athée. »

Il rit à cette précision. Elle avait quitté son air grave et racontait les choses avec une intonation cynique et désabusée.

« Bref, je me suis énervée, je l'ai traité de mythomane et de fils à papa au cerveau en gelée, ou un truc du genre. »

Il grimaça. C'était effectivement quelque chose qu'il valait mieux ne pas dire à un olympien.

« Tu te doutes que ça lui a plu. Je lisais – en tout cas j'essayais – un livre de Brussolo, _Prisonnier de l'Arc-en-Ciel_ et il m'avait demandé de quoi ça parlait, histoire d'engager la conversation. C'est un livre de fantaisie qui décrit entre autre une race d'extraterrestre qui vole la chaleur pour survivre, et qui se décolore lorsqu'ils ne parviennent pas à en emmagasiner. Ça l'a inspiré. Et puis ç'avait l'avantage de me priver de tous contacts charnels, une punition parfaite pour celle qui se refusait à lui, pas vrai ? »

Elle soupira et hocha la tête de gauche à droite, avec son expression qui voulait dire qu'elle trouvait la situation parfaitement stupide.

« Donc quand tu touches la peau de quelqu'un tu lui voles sa chaleur, et tu es la seule capable de mettre fin au contact ? »

« Oui. Mais j'aspire la chaleur même quand je ne fais que rester longtemps à côté d'une source. »

« …ça explique pourquoi tu ne restes jamais bien longtemps. »

Elle détourna les yeux, prenant la remarque comme une accusation.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir à la falaise, à partir du moment où il était évident que tu reviendrais, dit-elle doucement. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je me disais que peut-être tu étais un fils d'Apollon, que peut-être tu pourrais faire quelque chose. Et puis en tant que sang-mêlé je peux te prendre plus qu'aux autres. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Les mortels ne peuvent pas supporter de rester longtemps en ma présence. Le froid s'insinue en eux, il les dévore, les consume. Assez vite ils se mettent à trembler, leur température corporelle tombe en-dessous de la température extérieure, lorsqu'ils respirent leur souffle se condense, puis ils finissent par ne plus être capable de respirer du tout… Mais toi, tu as pu rester deux heures en ma compagnie et tu as juste éternué. Évidemment, en deux heures les symptômes les plus graves n'ont pas le temps d'apparaître, mais tu aurais dû ressentir le froid de façon plus intense. Rien que là, tu es encore capable de bouger les doigts normalement. Les deux d'hier m'ont à peine touchée plus longtemps, et ils ne récupèreront peut-être jamais l'usage de leurs mains. »

Elle n'arrivait plus à faire preuve d'indifférence, la culpabilité s'imprimait sur son visage. À son avis à lui, ces types méritaient leur sort, rien ne leur serait arrivé s'ils n'avaient pas essayé de la forcer… Puis il fut frappé par un trou dans l'histoire, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se dire qu'en parler serait mal venue, il posa la question :

« Et ta famille, est-ce qu'ils sont au courant ? »

Elle tressaillit, le regard toujours posé sur un point quelque part au sol, à sa droite. Elle prit du temps pour répondre, et il ne savait pas quoi dire pour lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'en parler. Mais elle finit par lui dire ce qu'il en était, d'une voix dont elle réprimait les tremblements tant bien que mal :

« Ils sont morts. »

Il resta figé, cherchant désespérément ce qu'il pourrait bien dire pour la réconforter, mais son cerveau restait complètement vide.

« Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'avait fait, au début. J'avais juste froid. Et j'étais terrifiée, parce que même en étant d'un scepticisme à toute épreuve je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. En rentrant chez moi je me suis jetée dans les bras de mes parents. Je leur ai raconté ce qui s'était passé et ils m'ont calmée, ils me disaient que j'étais tombée sur un homme qui ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête, que demain nous irions voir la police, que je ne risquais plus rien. Je me suis endormie entre eux. Quand je me suis réveillée ils étaient morts de froid. »

Elle se tut. Il crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, mais elle se contenta de respirer profondément puis reprit :

« Une ambulance est venue. Ils n'ont pas compris ce qui s'était passé, et je crois que la Brume les a empêchés de chercher plus loin. Je me suis débrouillée comme j'ai pu pour que personne ne touche ma peau. On m'a placé chez ma grand-mère. Elle n'est pas vraiment sénile mais elle a du mal à se souvenir de tout, alors j'évite de me faire remarquer. Sa maison est assez grande, je me tiens aussi éloignée d'elle que je le peux, je mets le chauffage aussi fort que possible, et quand le froid devient trop fort j'allume la cheminée et je plonge la main dans le feu, mais le résultat ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Et puis je passe l'essentiel de mon temps ici, où je ne risque pas de faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Du moins jusqu'à ce que tu débarques. »

Le silence retomba, lourd et triste. Puis elle leva brusquement les yeux sur lui, l'air de faire table rase de tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, et demanda d'une voix qui avait retrouvé ses intonations feintes d'indifférences hautaines :

« Et toi, cher homme du vent ? Peut-on savoir de quelle lignée tu te vantes ? Éole ? Le vrai Zéphyr, peut-être ? »

« Heu… Zeus, en fait, annonça-t-il un brin gêné. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Sérieusement ? »

Il haussa les épaules, comme toujours pas mécontent de la voir désarçonnée bien que la situation ne se prête pas vraiment à ce genre de satisfaction.

« Mais pourquoi Zéphyr, alors ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Disons que je suis capable de générer des tempêtes, de contrôler la pluie et les éclairs, mais ce que je préfère reste la manipulation de vent. »

« D'accord, mais pourquoi Zéphyr et pas Borée ? C'est Borée le vent des tempêtes, non ? »

Il soupira.

« Nan mais sans rire, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à être absolument incollables sur la mythologie grecque ? C'est moi le fils d'un dieu et c'est ma sœur qui est capable de dessiner son arbre généalogique… »

« Impressionnant de sa part, releva Summer avec une moue approbatrice. Donc ? Zéphyr ? »

« Parce que la sonorité est plus sympa, c'est tout. Et ne vient pas me dire que les vents d'ici, de l'ouest donc, ne sont pas violents. »

« Hmm, pas faux, acquiesça-t-elle. »

« En tout cas, de ton côté, « Summer », c'est super ironique, en fait. »

« Pour ne le relever que maintenant, tu es sacrément lent à la détente, mon pauvre. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, cette fille ne restait décidemment jamais bien longtemps déstabilisée. Et puis il l'avait déjà remarqué la veille.

« Tu me fais une démo ?exigea-t-elle soudain. »

« De ? »

« Le vent ! Puisque tu prétends si bien le manipuler, prouve que c'est pas des cracs. »

Il la contempla en haussant les sourcils. Puis il ouvrit la paume droite et y généra une petite tornade qui dansa sur sa peau.

« Mouais, pas hyper impressionnant. »

La tornade se dissipa mais il envoya une pichenette dans la direction de Summer, qui se prit une petite rafale dans le visage, poussant un adorable cri de surprise sous l'impact.

« Non mais, ça t'apprendra. »

Elle éclata de rire en replaçant ses cheveux – dorés grâce à lui ce jour-là – et il sourit affectueusement en la regardant.

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

Lorsqu'il était finalement rentré chez lui Vanessa l'attendait, piaffant d'impatience. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la laisser languir plus longtemps. Oui il avait vu Summer, oui il savait ce qui s'était passé. Il avait un peu hésité mais avait fini par tout lui expliquer. Il n'avait pensé qu'après à la possibilité que son amie aurait préféré qu'il garde ce qu'elle lui avait raconté pour lui. Vanessa avait eu l'air absolument scandalisé par ses révélations. Il l'avait empêchée de justesse de se mettre à insulter tous les olympiens à commencer par Apollon, mais bien qu'il partage son avis, ainsi que son envie de balancer leurs quatre vérités à la gueule des dieux, il avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire à sa petite sœur en représailles. Sa famille avait suffisamment été touchée par leur existence.

Les semaines suivantes, un accord tacite semblait avoir été posé entre lui et Summer pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les samedis à la falaise. Parfois il venait aussi le dimanche mais il avait cru comprendre qu'elle préférait qu'il s'abstienne, qu'elle était sûre de ne pas trop l'atteindre si elle ne le voyait qu'une seule fois par semaine. Elle avait cessé de prendre la fuite dès les premières trente minutes, mais s'il avait le malheur de frissonner ou de tousser elle se préparait immanquablement à partir. Alors comme il savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'endroit où se réfugier autre que la falaise, il se levait le premier et rentrait chez lui, la tête remplie du visage de la jeune fille et le corps bouillonnant de frustration.

Un jour il avait décidé qu'il y avait une nuance entre ne pas toucher sa peau et rester à un mètre de distance. Alors qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte au bout de leur monde il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et l'avait attirée contre lui. Prise par surprise elle s'était laissé faire. Immobile, la tête posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme, elle avait murmuré qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça. Il embrassait sa chevelure épaisse, se gorgeait de son odeur. Summer avait l'odeur d'une nuit d'hiver, une odeur qu'on respire à plein poumon lorsque l'on ouvre sa fenêtre pour fermer les volets avant d'aller dormir, alors qu'on se demande alors s'il ne s'est pas mis à neiger silencieusement dans le noir. Il lui avait dit qu'il se fichait de ce qu'il était censé faire, qu'il la garderait contre son cœur aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait, parce qu'il se fichait d'avoir froid si c'était pour elle. Elle avait ri et lui avait demandé de quand datait ses prétentions de poètes, mais derrière la moquerie elle souriait, à la fois triste et heureuse, et elle s'était blottie un peu plus contre lui. Il sentait le froid à travers ses vêtements mais leur présence inhibait la douleur. Ses cheveux jouaient le même rôle de protection. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, il sentit la chair de poule se répandre sur sa peau et réprima les frissons aussi longtemps qu'il le put mais il finit par éternuer. Alors elle s'écarta doucement, à regret. Il la regarda un long moment sans rien dire, puis il se leva, et quitta l'éperon.

À la suite de ces événements, il la prit souvent dans ses bras, lui adossé au surplomb, elle appuyé contre son torse. Elle lisait, il lisait pas dessus sous épaule, ou plus simplement il ne faisait rien de spécial, ou alors elle renonçait à ses livres pour un moment, et ils parlaient de tout et rien sans voir le temps passer. Plus rarement, quand elle parvenait à refouler la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait de le mettre en danger, quand elle s'avouait que peu importait ce qu'aurait voulu la raison, qu'elle ne voulait, elle, n'être nulle part ailleurs qu'ici, ces fois-là elle se serrait plus fort contre lui, elle fermait les yeux, et elle profitait simplement de l'instant, essayant aussi fort que possible de ne pas penser au froid, aux dieux, à l'hiver, à l'avenir.

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

Il pleuvait des cordes quand il se leva ce matin-là. Un orage violent, de ceux qu'il aimait particulièrement. Dédaignant le parapluie qui trônait dans l'entrée, il sortit sous le déluge pour se rendre à son rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Il doutait quelque peu de la présence de Summer. Elle ne viendrait peut-être que le lendemain, quand la pluie se serait, sinon arrêtée, du moins atténuée. En quelques secondes il fut trempé comme une soupe. Mais il aimait la pluie. Il aimait sentir les gouttes d'eau tomber avec toute la violence du ciel sur sa peau et ses cheveux. Il avança tranquillement, silhouette floue perdue dans la tempête. Un éclair perçait les nuages de temps à autre, et le tonnerre grondait son chant mélodieux.

Quand il arriva au bout de l'éperon rocheux, luttant contre le vent qui menaçait de l'envoyer s'écraser au pied du pic sans qu'il cherche à en prendre le contrôle, il finit par tomber sur un réseau de cordelettes blondes, dégoulinantes du crâne de son amie. Elle était là finalement. Il se demanda s'il lui arrivait jamais de passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée chez elle.

« Hey. »

« Salut ! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais aujourd'hui ! l'accueillit-elle en souriant. »

« J'aime beaucoup les orages. »

« Rien n'empêche de se contenter de les contempler par la fenêtre, bien au chaud avec un bol de chocolat dans les mains… »

Il rit à cette remarque.

« À ton avis, c'est pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle. »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il en a marre que je blasphème à tout va. »

« Donc il te punit en t'offrant quelque chose que tu aimes ? »

« Tu sais, les dieux sont tous un peu stupides. »

Ils sursautèrent de concert quand un éclair s'écrasa dans la mer juste devant eux, puis éclatèrent de rire, en accompagnement du tonnerre.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester là, Summer, finit-il par dire. Tu vas te refroidir encore plus vite. »

« Ici ou ailleurs, ça ne change pas grand-chose, tu sais. La seule différence avec les autres jours c'est que je ne peux pas récupérer de rayonnement, mais ça veut surtout dire que je vais prendre plus que d'habitude. »

« Écoute. »

Il hésita, il ne voulait pas la braquer.

« Viens chez moi. Juste aujourd'hui. Au moins tu seras au sec. Et tu pourras prendre la chaleur de tous les appareils électriques que tu veux. »

Elle sourit doucement à cette invitation. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, elle le savait. Mais elle avait froid. Si pour une heure, rien qu'une heure, elle pouvait s'accorder cet égoïsme. Elle finit par simplement hausser les épaules et se lever pour le suivre, causant un soupir de soulagement discret de la part du jeune homme.

Il détourna la pluie pendant leur trajet. Ils étaient déjà trempés, aussi l'utilité de cette action restait à prouver, mais il le fit quand même. Cela donnait à Summer l'impression de se déplacer dans un véhicule blindé un soir de fin du monde. Il faisait vraiment sombre, la pluie et le vent mugissaient de concert à ses oreilles, mais dans cette petite bulle que créait Zéphyr on ne sentait pas le moindre souffle d'air, les gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient sur une surface invisible. Elle tendit les doigts, s'attendant presque à heurter une plaque de verre mais elle traversa la séparation sans rencontrer la moindre résistance et sa main se trouva plongée dans la tourmente contrariant le vent qui se lovait de façon presque tangible au creux de sa paume. Elle la ramena dans l'abri sous le regard amusé de son ami.

Ils firent le trajet sans parler, laissant la musique de la tempête jouer les fonds sonores, puis ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de la maison du garçon. Il introduisit sa clef dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte et l'invita à la suivre.

« Déjà de retour ? Ne pourris pas trop le sol ! En même temps, quelle idée de sortir par un temps pareil, déblatéra joyeusement Vanessa depuis le salon. »

Summer se figea.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y aurait quelqu'un, souffla-t-elle, angoissée. »

Il grimaça. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Pas plus qu'il n'avait pensé à lui signaler que Vanessa était parfaitement au courant de son histoire.

« Oui. Heu… Ma sœur est là. Et… Je lui ai déjà à peu près tout dit à ton sujet, exposa-t-il, mal à l'aise. »

Elle le dévisagea sans rien dire. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu délavé ce jour-là. Des yeux de glace qui vous transperçaient. Puis elle finit par soupirer en haussant les épaules et commença à rebrousser chemin.

« Attends, pars pas comme ça ! Je suis désolé, c'était indiscret de ma part, et j'aurais dû te demander si ça te gênait avant de lui en parler, mais rien ne t'oblige à partir ! »

Elle se tourna vers lui sans sourire.

« Ça ne me gêne pas que tu lui aies parlé de moi. Ce qui me gêne c'est de rester en sa présence. Tu m'as bien dit que ta sœur était une mortelle, non ? Elle risque bien plus que toi si je suis dans les parages. »

« Même si je suis toujours plus proche de toi qu'elle ? C'est bien comme ça que ça marche, non ? Tu prends d'abord des sources les plus proches, tu me l'as expliqué. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitante. En théorie c'était vrai. Et elle ne voulait pas renoncer si tôt à la chaleur, ça aussi c'était vrai. Mais la situation restait dangereuse.

« À qui tu parles depuis tout-à-l'heure ? demanda Vanessa. »

Elle s'était levée alors qu'ils argumentaient dans l'entrée, et s'exclama en les voyant :

« Summer ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! »

Avec un tact qu'on n'attendait pas de la part d'une personne aussi spontanée, elle réprima son premier élan d'accourir pour lui faire la bise et se contenta de lui offrir un sourire chaleureux et ravi.

« Grand frère ! Ne la laisse pas trempée comme ça ! La salle de bain est à l'étage, je peux te prêter des vêtements si tu veux ! »

Et avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aient eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle montait déjà les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre en s'exclamant qu'elle allait leur sortir des serviettes.

Zéphyr regarda sa petite sœur s'éloigner, amusé par son énergie.

« Reste au moins un peu, dit-il finalement. »

« …Ok, accepta-t-elle doucement. »

Mais elle leva les yeux au ciel en réponse à son sourire.

Il accrocha son blouson et délaça ses chaussures, histoires de ne pas trop répandre d'eau dans la maison. Son amie suivit son exemple et laissa ses baskets gorgées d'eau à côté de la porte, pendit son vieux manteau, qui ne semblait plus vraiment imperméable, puis elle retira son pull, qui ressemblait plus à une éponge turquoise qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il avait relevé la tête à ce moment-là. Et ses yeux avaient été accrochés par le corps tendu de Summer, qui tirait le tissu trempé au-dessus de sa tête. Son sous-pull – gris foncé – était collé à son corps par l'eau qu'il avait absorbée. Ses courbes se révélaient, l'étroitesse de sa taille, la rondeur de sa poitrine. Sa peau devait être d'une blancheur inimaginable, à l'instant présent.

Il détourna violemment la tête, dès qu'il parvint à réaliser qu'il la matait de façon beaucoup trop ostentatoire. Heureusement pour lui, son pull s'était montré un peu récalcitrant et elle n'avait rien remarqué. Il avait la gorge sèche.

Il masqua son trouble comme il put et la conduisit à la salle de bain. Vanessa lui avait déjà déposé deux immenses serviettes, des vêtements secs, ainsi que le sèche-cheveux familial bien en évidence, et était repartie au rez-de-chaussée.

Il la laissa seule pour aller lui-même se sécher dans sa chambre. Il s'y dirigea lentement, y pénétra, ferma la porte derrière lui. Et tenta désespérément de résorber la frustration qui venait de le transpercer.

Il voulait la toucher, il voulait sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, il voulait pétrir sa chair, il voulait la serrer contre lui jusqu'à lui briser les os, il voulait l'embrasser jusqu'à la sentir défaillir faute de souffle.

Et elle ne devait jamais s'en rendre compte.

Elle s'en doutait, sans doute. Il savait bien que Summer était loin d'être stupide. Elle devait bien se rendre compte qu'il voulait plus qu'une relation platonique. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Et plus qu'aucun contact physique, il la voulait elle. Alors il ferait tout son possible pour ne pas mettre en avant ce qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner. Ce qu'IL ne pouvait lui donner, tout autant.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, sec, changé, et calmé, elle l'attendait devant les escaliers. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, surpris. Pourtant il aurait pu s'y attendre, Vanessa lui avait prêté une de ses tenues et sa sœur portait majoritairement des jupes, ce qui amenait Summer à se retrouver affublée d'un pull prune lâche en grosses mailles, avec des cordons qui pendaient du col et se terminaient en pompons, d'une jupe droite gris clair qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, et d'une paire de collants épais rayé en nuances de violet.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un clown, lui jeta-t-elle, cynique. »

« Tu ne devrais pas, tu es très mignonne, en jupe, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel – encore une fois – et le suivit tandis qu'il redescendait à la cuisine. Vanessa les accueillit avec un concert de casseroles. Elle finit par atteindre celle qu'elle convoitait et se cogna la tête en ressortant du placard sous l'évier qu'elle venait de retourner. Du lait, de la crème, du sucre, et plusieurs tablettes de chocolat parsemaient la table autour de laquelle les deux adolescents s'assirent.

« Ça vous tente un chocolat chaud ? »

« Avec plaisir, répondit immédiatement son frère. »

Summer resta quelque peu interdite mais renonça à se faire remarquer. Après tout, pourquoi pas.

Vanessa se mit à la tâche en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Elle portait la conversion à elle seule et ses deux interlocuteurs se laissaient porter par le son de sa voix. Elle brûlait d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur Summer mais elle n'osait pas trop lui poser de questions. Elle ne voulait pas commettre d'impair et la mettre mal à l'aise. La petite amie de son frère avait été maudite par un dieu et ne pouvait plus avoir une vie normale, c'était horrible ! Rien qu'à l'idée que cela pouvait arriver à n'importe quelle fille pourvu qu'elle soit suffisamment jolie, Vanessa en avait des frissons d'horreur. Et puis à la réflexion ça pouvait arriver à n'importe qui tout court, Zeus avait bien jeté son dévolu sur Ganymède. Quoiqu'il était sans doute nécessaire d'être beau. En tout cas, la légende disait que Ganymède était sacrément beau gosse, et Summer était vraiment très jolie. Vraiment vraiment.

« Dis Summer, comment tu t'es retrouvée coincée avec mon asocial de frère ? demanda-t-elle soudainement. »

Ça, c'était une question qu'elle pouvait poser, non ? Et puis elle ne voyait décidément pas comment un tel miracle avait pu se produire.

Son invitée réfléchit un peu avant de répondre.

« Très bonne question. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop non plus comment je me suis retrouvée dans un tel bourbier, répondit-elle avec légèreté, l'air pensif. »

« Ah ben merci, ça fait plaisir… »

« Ne joue pas les étonnés, t'es quand même vachement désagréable, comme garçon, ajouta-t-elle. »

Il la regarda, interloqué. Mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Puis les deux filles éclatèrent de rire et il réalisa qu'elle se payait sa tête.

« Ha ha, très drôle, dit-il, renfrogné. »

« Pour répondre à ta question, Vanessa, c'est probablement parce que l'un comme l'autre on ne ressent pas le besoin de beaucoup parler. »

« C'est une façon subtile de me dire que je parle trop ? »

Summer éclata de rire à nouveau suite à cette supposition.

« Pas du tout, mais je retiens l'idée.

« Ça veut dire que je peux continuer à sortir tout ce qui me passe par la tête ?

« Lâche-toi, c'est un cadeau que je ne fais pas souvent.

« Cool ! Alors raconte-moi comment vous vous êtes rencontrés !

« Il est venu squatter MA falaise. J'ai été tellement surprise que j'ai failli déraper et tomber vingt mètres plus bas quand je l'ai vu. Heureusement qu'il a des réflexes, il m'a attrapée par le bras et malgré ses hésitations il s'est finalement dit que ce serait dommage de laisser une si jolie fille s'écraser trente mètres plus bas, énonça-t-elle, pince-sans-rire, au grand dam du jeune homme. »

Vanessa ouvrait de grands yeux. Son frère était un cas social, ça elle le savait, et elle commençait à croire qu'il s'était définitivement trouvé la fille parfaite pour lui. Elle décida qu'elle l'aimait bien, malgré le fait qu'elle soit très, très bizarre.

« Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un coup. »

Summer sursauta de façon comique, ce qui fit rire Zéphyr. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite quand elle lui envoya son poing dans le bras.

« Avec vos histoires de dingues j'ai failli faire cramer mon chocolat ! »

Elle versa le contenu fumant de la casserole qui embaumait la pièce depuis plusieurs minutes dans trois bols qui attendaient patiemment qu'on les remplisse à ras bord. Zéphyr fit précautionneusement glisser le sien et celui de Summer dans sa direction. Vanessa et son amie étaient chacune assise à une extrémité de la longue table, et lui-même se trouvait entre les deux.

Son bol était brûlant. L'odeur du chocolat lui donnait faim, mais il craignait de se faire mal s'il essayait de boire dans l'immédiat, alors il se contenta d'observer les volutes mousseuses tandis que Vanessa reposait la casserole et revenait s'assoir.

« Grand frèèère ? Tu refroidis mon bol ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton cajoleur. »

Il la regarda en soupirant, bien qu'au fond il soit plutôt amusé par cette demande. Il ouvrit la paume. Une toute petite tornade s'y dressa, y dansa quelques secondes, puis il pencha la main comme pour verser du sucre dans le bol de sa petite sœur, mais ce fut le vent qui en glissa et vint tourbillonner à la surface du liquide, dissipant la vapeur condensée qui s'en élevait. Il réitéra pour lui-même puis se tourna vers Summer :

« Ça te tente ? »

« Merci mais à priori je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour ce qui est de refroidir les choses, répondit-elle en arborant un sourire amusé, avant de saisir son bol à pleine main. »

Il faillit la retenir de façon instinctive pour lui éviter de se brûler mais se rétracta et garda son regard rivé sur elle alors qu'elle inclinait de plus en plus le bol, laissant son visage disparaître derrière la faïence. Peu de temps après qu'elle ait pris son bol, le chocolat avait cessé de fumer. Lorsqu'elle le reposa sur la table, vide, du givre couvrait le récipient, et ses lèvres étaient bien plus roses que l'instant d'avant. Puis elle se tourna vers lui, une expression faussement condescendante sur le visage, et il leva les yeux au ciel, désabusé, en réponse à cette provocation.

« Dis Summer, tu sais faire des trucs cools ? »

« Tu veux dire, genre des arts martiaux, ou le fait d'arborer une coupe banane sans avoir l'air complètement ridicule ? »

« Nan mais, je veux dire comme mon frère avec le vent. Tu peux faire tomber la neige, ou des trucs comme ça ? »

« …Pas exactement. Je ne suis pas un demi-dieu, je n'ai pas de contrôle sur ce que je fais. Je suis complètement incapable de projeter un rayon de glace ou quoi que ce soit. Mais on peut dire que j'ai une sorte de pouvoir passif. Passe-moi un verre d'eau, je vais te montrer. »

Vanessa s'exécuta sans attendre et un grand verre plein d'eau ne tarda pas à trôner devant Summer. Celle-ci se contenta de l'entourer de ses mains. Et à une vitesse surprenante l'eau se mit à geler. Les cristaux tendirent leur bras de glace depuis le centre du liquide jusqu'aux parois de verre et bientôt, l'eau fut entièrement solidifiée.

Vanessa poussa un murmure impressionné devant la rapidité de la réaction. Qui se termina en un petit cri aigu quand le verre se fendit sous la pression.

« Ouais, heu…Désolée. Bref, c'est la raison pour laquelle il vaut mieux éviter les contacts directs avec ma peau. »

Son interlocutrice hocha vivement la tête pour signaler qu'elle avait bien compris l'avertissement, et remerciait le ciel que Summer ait porté des gants la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Puis elle éternua.

Zéphyr retint un juron contrarié.

« Bon, je crois que je vais y aller. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai pas du tout froid, je t'assure ! Je suis juste enrhumée ! »

« Vanessa, ose me dire que tes bras ne sont pas couverts de chair de poule ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, et baissa les yeux, peinée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, la pluie s'est calmée depuis tout-à-l'heure. »

Il regarda dehors. En soi c'était vrai, il pleuvait moins fort que lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de la falaise. Mais il pleuvait toujours.

« Attends, j'ai un manteau imperméable que je ne mets pas ! s'exclama Vanessa, qui se sentait coupable de causer le départ de la petite amie de son frère. »

« Non mais c'est pas… »

« Tu me rendras tout ça la prochaine que tu verras mon frère ! Mais tu peux garder le manteau, je ne le mets vraiment plus ! la coupa l'autre, qui s'était déjà précipité à la recherche dudit vêtement. »

Et c'est comme ça que Summer se retrouva sur le pas de la porte avec un manteau rouge vif et un parapluie à motif de gruyère. Elle essaya de frapper Zéphyr avec, qui avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir son fou rire face à l'expression désespérée qu'elle arborait.

« Au revoir Summer ! N'hésite pas à revenir ! »

Elle se contenta de sourire. D'un vrai sourire plein de chaleur.

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

Summer était assise tout au bord de l'avancée. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide, et le surplomb était un peu trop loin pour la protéger du vent. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés voletaient autour de son visage au rythme de la brise. Zéphyr se tenait derrière elle, un peu en retrait. Apparemment il venait d'arriver et hésitait à s'avancer. Avant qu'il puisse se décider, Summer brisa le silence :

« Alors ça y est ? demanda-t-elle doucement. »

Il se crispa. L'année scolaire touchait à sa fin. Ils avaient continué à se voir toutes les semaines. Il avait observé avec fascination les évolutions physiques de son amie selon la quantité de chaleur qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Il ne l'avait pas revue arborer de blondeur éclatante et d'yeux peints à la gouache depuis l'agression de Victor. Et il la préférait quand elle présentait des couleurs pâles.

« Ouais. Ça y est, répondit-il finalement. »

Ça y était. Les cours étaient finis. Il partait à la colonie des Sang-mêlé le lendemain.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis Summer se leva et lui fit face. Elle lui adressa un sourire un peu triste.

« Tu vas me manquer. »

Il resta bouche-bée. Ce n'était presque rien. Mais venant de Summer c'était déjà assez exceptionnel. Elle n'était pas démonstrative. Pas du tout. Et elle était bien trop proche.

Elle faisait exactement sa taille, son visage juste en face du sien. Il sentit son souffle se raccourcir. Habituellement, il se sentait toujours à l'aise avec Summer, mais là… Son ventre se noua dans une sensation pas vraiment désagréable. Sa tête lui donna l'impression de se remplir de coton. Il réalisa à peine qu'une douce fraîcheur enveloppait chaque part de sa peau exposée. Et sans plus réfléchir, il se pencha vers elle. Et il l'embrassa.

Ce fut affreux.

Il avait passé ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille, l'avait attirée contre lui avec douceur, avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, et avait glissé sa langue dans sa bouche. Cette instant, il en rêvait depuis des lustres, il avait imaginé tellement de fois son corps pressé contre le sien. Mais à aucun moment, durant ces fantasmes bien innocents – voire d'autres qui l'étaient un peu moins – à aucun moment il n'avait réfléchi à ce que pourrait être l'impact du froid.

Les premières secondes, il fut protégé, au moins en partie, par sa moitié de sang divin. Sa température corporelle baissa brusquement, mais ce n'était rien qu'il ne puisse occulter. Puis, bien trop vite, le froid le rattrapa. Les sensations furent à peu près les mêmes que lorsqu'il avait posé la main sur sa joue, il y avait des mois de cela : ce fut comme si sa langue était posée sur une surface métallique gelée, comme si son corps tout entier avait été immergé dans une baignoire rempli de glaçons. Son souffle, rendu irrégulier par ses pulsions, se bloqua entièrement après qu'il eut aspiré ce qu'il aurait cru être une rafale de neige. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Et craignait que sa peau ne s'arrache lorsqu'il parviendrait enfin à échapper à cette étreinte.

Summer ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'embrasse. Le risque était si évident pour elle qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé une seconde qu'il puisse le mépriser. Elle pensait qu'il la prendrait dans ses bras. Qu'il profiterait, frustré, du peu qu'elle pouvait lui permettre. Qu'elle pourrait se blottir contre lui, rien qu'une minute, en réprimant la culpabilité de l'empêcher de faire plus, de le laisser faire autant, de vouloir davantage. Puis il l'avait embrassée. Elle avait été tellement prise de court qu'elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de ne serait-ce que tourner la tête. Et pendant quelques instants, elle avait perdu pieds. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que son corps était brûlant qu'elle avait enfin pris conscience de ce qui était en train de se produire. Alors elle avait poussé de toutes ses forces le garçon qui l'enlaçait, et ils s'étaient chacun reculé, le souffle court.

Zéphyr jugula autant qu'il put le début de panique qu'il avait ressenti, mais il ne put rien faire contre les tremblements qui le secouaient.

« T'es complètement taré ou quoi ? s'écria Summer. »

Il se mit à rire, devant cette réaction. Un véritable fou rire incontrôlable qu'il parvint péniblement à calmer devant le regard de reproche que lui adressait son amie. Il lui retourna un sourire ravageur.

« La prochaine fois que j'essaie de t'embrasser, frappe-moi ! articula-t-il aussi bien que possible malgré sa bouche engourdie. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit-elle en soupirant, soulagée qu'il n'ait rien. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle à nouveau et fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux désormais d'un or soutenu.

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, Summer. J'attendrais l'automne, dit-il en souriant affectueusement. »

« Je te préviens, je vais te frapper. »

Il s'écarta un peu en riant puis, frissonnant, il énonça, à regret :

« Je vais rentrer, je suis gelé. »

Et effectivement, le baiser n'avait pas été sans conséquences, bien qu'il s'en remette étonnamment vite. Parler lui était encore un peu difficile, il sentait sa langue et ses lèvres engourdies, et surtout il était transi de froid et avait conscience qu'il ne se réchaufferait pas avant de s'être éloigné de la jeune fille. Rester plus longtemps pourrait même s'avérer dangereux, dans cet état d'affaiblissement.

« À dans deux mois. »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui adresser un dernier sourire un peu timide, et le regarda quitter la falaise avec une désagréable sensation au creux du ventre. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû lui dire.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû lui dire que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

Summer était parfaitement consciente des évolutions de la malédiction d'Apollon. Le froid qui se propageait dans sa chair, qui influait sur son environnement, qui dévorait toute source de chaleur suffisamment proche, elle le sentait grandir, étendre ses griffes toujours plus avant, devenir plus avide. Depuis qu'elle avait réalisé ce dont elle était victime, elle n'avait cessé de sentir que sa situation empirait. Sa soif de chaleur augmentait de façon exponentielle.

Summer savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas l'été.

Sauf si elle décidait que sa vie valait la peine de tuer d'autres personnes. Mais même sans être quelqu'un d'altruiste, elle ne supporterait pas de vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience. D'autant que faire ce choix la plongerait immédiatement dans une spirale de meurtres. Parce que la soif ne ferait que se renforcer, et ce jusqu'à sa fin.

Alors cet été, au moment où elle se ferait trop forte pour n'être calmé que par un passage rapide en ville, au moment où seule l'intégralité de la chaleur d'un corps en vie pourrait faire effet, elle viendrait s'assoir à l'extrémité de la falaise. Elle attendrait que les bras glacés de la mort viennent la saisir dans une étreinte qui marquerait la fin de sa vie. Et pour quelqu'un dans sa situation, ce serait comme la caresse d'un vent d'été.

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

Lorsqu'il revint de la colonie, la première chose que fit Zéphyr, immédiatement après avoir jeté son sac de voyage sur son lit, ce fut de se rendre à la falaise.

C'était une belle journée, de fin d'été. Il faisait bon, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, et partout en ville, les jupes et autres débardeurs était de sortie. Il se demandait si les journées de ce genre nourrissaient Summer de façon efficace.

Tout le long du trajet, il était resté persuadé qu'elle serait présente, à l'attendre, mais sa certitude le quitta lorsqu'il avança sur la crête qui l'avait si souvent accueillit l'année précédente. Si son amie avait été présente, l'atmosphère n'aurait pas été aussi chaude. Par acquis de conscience, il escalada quand même le surplomb rocheux. Et se figea à son sommet.

Tout au bord du vide, une statue translucide était disposée, les jambes pendantes au-dessus de l'océan. Saisi d'un pressentiment oppressant, il se précipita vers l'œuvre, au risque de déraper sur les rochers. Une fois proche il constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Ce qu'il contemplait était une image de Summer, comme un instant figé dans du cristal, jusqu'à ses cheveux qui s'élevaient en fines mèches immobiles autour de son visage. Il approcha une main tremblante et sentit le froid qui se dégageait de la surface lisse et douce de la statue.

De la glace.

Il tenta de nier, de se convaincre que c'était impossible. Pourtant c'était bien Summer qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était bien son corps. Son cadavre.

La malédiction d'Apollon avait exécuté son œuvre, elle avait débarrassé la jeune fille de la plus petite once de chaleur, ne laissant qu'une sculpture à la beauté insultante par rapport à l'horreur qu'elle inspirait au garçon.

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Il l'avait perdue. Il ne la reverrait jamais, n'entendrait plus jamais son rire ou ses exclamations contrariées, elle était morte. Elle était morte alors que lui se trouvait dans un lieu où l'on honorait ceux à cause de qui tout cela lui était arrivé.

Il pleura, serrant convulsivement la statue dans ces bras, se laissa déborder par cet épanchement pathétique. Puis au bout d'un temps indéterminé, la colère prit le pas sur le désespoir.

Colère contre elle, qui savait que ceci allait se produire, et qui avait choisi en parfaite connaissance de cause de ne rien lui dire, mais colère contre les dieux surtout. Contre ces égoïstes, ces narcissiques, ces pervers, incapables d'essuyer un refus, persuadés que le monde se devait de leur appartenir et qu'ils avaient tout pouvoir pour décider du sort des autres.

En un rien de temps, le ciel d'un bleu éclatant se couvrit de nuages d'un noir d'encre, encre qui se déversa avec une violence incomparable sous la forme d'une pluie.

Zéphyr sentait sa haine pulser dans ses veines, il sentait sa puissance décuplée suite à cet assaut de fiel. Les éclairs se mirent à pleuvoir sans relâche du ciel sur l'océan, le vent soufflait si fort contre la pierre que des blocs se détachèrent pour chuter lourdement dans l'océan. D'une simple impulsion de son esprit il généra des tornades dont certaines se muèrent en typhon suite à leur contact avec l'eau. Le tonnerre résonnait sans fin dans des éclatements titanesques et il se sentait transcendé par leurs chants guerriers.

Il cria au milieu de la tempête, au ciel, à la mer, aux dieux, il cria sa haine dans un éclat de voix insignifiant en comparaison du vacarme de la tempête. Mais les dieux devaient avoir les yeux rivés sur lui à cet instant, ils l'entendraient, ils entendraient ce qu'il avait à leur dire. Alors il cria de toute la puissance vocale qu'il était capable de mobiliser :

« JE VOUS HAIS, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JE VOUS HAIS DE TOUTE LA FORCE DONT JE SUIS CAPABLE, JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PLUS JOUER AUX MAÎTRES DU MONDE ! JE JURE DE VOUS DÉTRUIRE, TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES, VOUS TOMBEREZ PLUS BAS QUE TERRE ET VOUS EN SEREZ RÉDUITS À SUPPLIER LES MORTELS DE VOUS RENDRE UN SEMBLANT DE DIGNITÉ, ET CE POUR TOUTE L'ÉTERNITÉ QUE DURERA VOTRE EXISTENCE PITOYABLE ! »

Il hurla à s'en briser la voix et laissa la tempête se déchaîner jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement sans connaissance.

Les dieux ne prirent pas ses menaces au sérieux. Et aucun d'entre n'osa prendre de mesure pour punir ce manque de respect, car il restait un fils de Zeus. Il ne représentait pas un danger de toute façon. Ils rirent de sa colère et oublièrent bien vite son serment.

Mais sa conviction s'était gravée au plus profond de son être. Peu importait s'il devait y passer sa vie, il trouverait.

Il trouverait comment briser les olympiens.


End file.
